Dark Soul Hunter
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: An organization called 'Hunter' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information, but facing difficulties after one big incident that happened 3 years ago...(full summary inside).
1. Dreams and Omen

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** This is my very first story in Joker Game fandom with AU setting and some supernatural-fantasy-magic themes. I hope everyone can give a try to this story, thank you.

* * *

 **Summary:** An organization called ' **Hunter** ' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information, but facing difficulties after one big incident that happened 3 years ago. The team received several new members, but none of them wonder if it was a fate or the consequences of the past karma…

* * *

 **Hunter 01:** Dreams and Omen

* * *

" _ **What did you say at that time?**_

 _ **Words that can't reach me dance in the air"**_

 _ **Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ by Egoist**_

* * *

" _Obaa-chan, what are you holding?"_

 _A young boy, no more than 7 was sitting next to an old woman, who was sitting on her futon. Despite her old and fragile body, her face has the nicest smile that made her face looked younger than her real age. She was holding a key in her hand…_

 _But it was not an ordinary key._

" _It's a key…" She said as she smiled kindly to her grandson. "It was given to me by your late great grandfather looong time ago."_

" _Heeeh…!" Said the boy, excited. He stared at the key when the light bathed upon the key, and it slowly glimmering._

" _It's beautiful…" He said. "May I hold it, obaa-chan?"_

" _Of course Yuu-chan. Here, hold it," She said as she handed the key to the boy named Yuu-chan. He gently took it from his grandmother and rose up to the air. The key was shining and gleaming beautifully, fascinating everyone who sees it._

" _Is it a crystal?" He asked, returning it back to his grandmother. "Where did great grandpa got it?"_

 _The grandmother smiled bitterly. She knew very well, the history of the key she was holding. There was a secret that had been passed down in her family along with the key, which only the ones being chosen as the keeper of the key will know. No matter how closed the relationships between the siblings or relatives, only this one thing that the keepers been forbidden from sharing its information._

 _She was one of the keepers as well._

 _Due to the secrecy of the key, somehow it made some of the family members felt distant or hurt for unable to know the secret of the key. Actually there were several requirements needed to be the keeper, but only the possessor who wanted to point his/ her successor knew the criteria's, made it as if it was such a huge responsibility that not any ordinary people could bear it. Therefore, anyone who had been chosen as the keeper will had a distant relationship with the family._

 _She never regretted it, at all._

 _She gently stroke her grandson's messy hair as she spoke, "Actually, he's not the very first time to receive it Yuu-chan."_

" _EEHH!? Why?"_

" _According to your great grandfather, he got it from his late father who died when he was young," She said as she chuckled. "His late father said that someone important to him gave it to him, who's previously owned by its previous possessor."_

" _Huuh? I can't understand…!" Whined Yuu-chan as his grandmother chuckled._

" _You'll understand it once you grown up," She said. "He said that this key, is mysteriously made from garnet; a type of stones that been used in jewelries."_

" _A garnet?"_

" _Yes, and it appears to hold some sort of powers that only can be use by certain people. In the past, the real owner of the key was killed due to reasons unknown to us even now. Even your late great, great grandfather refused to tell your great grandfather why. However, he entrusted the key to his only child and requested him to pass it on certain members that met the requirement, and quietly passed away…"_

" _Ooh…" Yuu-chan looked at the key curiously._

" _What do you want to be, Yuu-chan?"_

" _A police officer! Just like Ojii-chan!" He said excitedly, eyes full of life…_

 _The old woman realized it almost identical to her late husband's eyes._

" _Oh my, that's nice to hear that Yuu-chan…" She smiled fondly to her grandson. She looked at her beaming young grandson, before she closed her eyes. After some minutes, she opened it and smiled, reaching out Yuu-chan and placed the key around his neck._

 _Yuu-chan looked at his grandmother with surprise as he touched the string that attached with the key. "Obaa-chan, this is…!"_

" _Remember Yuuji…" She said as she slowly stroke his hair. "Whatever happens, you have to be kind and honest, gentle but brave, smart and strong…"_

"… _So that no matter what had happen, you'll never lost your sight in life…" Yuuji let his grandmother held him closer as she kept on stroking his hair. "I won't be able to be at your side always, but no matter what, remember what I said to you, never lose your sight in life and protect this key, even at the cost of your life…"_

… _And I pray…_

 _May this child gains his happiness that I and the previous ones hadn't…_

 _So that no more sacrifices appear in the future…_

* * *

 _ **-Spring 20 years later, somewhere in Japan-**_

Black eyes suddenly snapped; the owner of the eyes was a man in late 20s, sat up from his unrest slumber, as he took deep breathe. Beads of sweats slowly appeared on his forehead, before he wiped it away and threw away the blanket to his right side. He quickly grabbed a clean glass and poured a white water into it, before drank it greedily. After finishing the water, he put the glass back on the small desk next to his bed, which also contained a jug of white water. He felt his throat was better than before, then stood up to the window before he opened it widely.

He was having that dream again, he thought, as he let the morning breeze kissed his face and flew away his long hair. His jet-black hair, which has long bangs and reached his neck flew gently. He grabbed some of it and thought that he will cut his hair before going to work; he had an evening shift today unless something unexpected happened.

His house was silent; of course, he lived alone at this luxurious place, inherited it from his paternal grandmother's side. Large space and patio with many rooms as well as with modern design within the traditional; he only managed to clean the house during weekend; if nothing unexpected happened that time as well. So far, he only managed to clean the house during the first weekend of the month; now it almost entering April and still unable to do the cleaning. Lately, many things happened that required much of his time to deal with, but he won't complain it because it was his job as a police officer.

He sighed as he looked at the medium whiteboard on the wall, with soft board as well. He checked through it and then spotted a small note, and smiled.

 _Tonight; 07.45 PM._

 _Hanabishi._

 **P/S: DON'T BE LATE!**

"Yeah, yeah, like I ever late before, old man," He said as he left the board and grabbed his towel for early shower. "I've got more things to do too, before going to work," He looked at his bed when his cell phone was ringing with odd sounds. He knew who exactly was calling for him.

" _Those things_ which started happen lately and 'that' incident…Tracing that 'traitors' is already a pain in the neck," He grabbed the phone and looked onto it. His eyes narrowed with small stress.

 _ **We've got company, again. Hurry up.**_

 _ **-A. Makoto.**_

'Crap!' He quickly went to the bathroom and opened a small cabinet, grabbing a pair of scissor.

"By hook or by crook, this has to be done NOW!"

* * *

 _ **Is it the time…?**_

 _ **Those people…**_

* * *

 _ **-Spring, dawn, Yamate Dori, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo-**_

Founding a death body of someone else was the least thing every human in the world would want to.

Especially _them_.

It was dawn in the last week of March, when several police cars were parking at one place somewhere near the Tokyo Gakuen High School at Yamate Dori. Several policemen were scattered around the area where small bushes and trees were lively grown, creating small darkness around the area. Some yellow tapes had been placed at the area; their trainers to detect any missing evidence at the crime scene pulled dogs. Some people had gathered at that place, looking curious and confused.

The fallen snow had not stopped them from kept on looking at the crime scene.

A young man in late 20s walked into the crime scene, bypassed the line pass that barred people from coming in. He had short black hair with long bangs; a pair of black glasses was placed over his eyes, hiding them from the main view. His auburn coat and soft yellow scarf was not that revealed, but it was enough to show his authority and mysterious aura that came from him. He placed his hands into his pocket; his black leather shoes stepped on the snowy ground, making a small crushing sounds.

The tag on his left chest showed that he was an officer.

From his solemn and serious expression, it was obvious that he was not happy with the finding in front of him. Although it was snowing, however it was not enough to hide the horror scene in front of him. His eyebrows knitted together, showed that he was curious as well as angry and hate.

Lying in front of him, was a body of young woman who was found death and half-naked, with horrible wounds.

Her lifeless brown eyes were half-open, with frozen tears in her eyes.

Being tied up at the tree in the small forest near the school, it must very agony the death woman, as she was force into painful intimacy that finally leaded it to her death.

The glasses man sighed as he ran his hand over his front bangs, hardly thinking. The snow however, was luckily fall a little since it was late March. However, there was a huge possibility that the corpse probably had been disturbed by other things such as animals or by the nature itself.

He stared at the pitiful corpse, when he suddenly heard someone was calling for him. Turning around, he saw one of his colleagues was walking to him with worried expression. He quickly reached the said man and saluted.

"I'm sorry for being late, Superintendent Ajuro Iorry-san!" Said the said man firmly. The man, named Ajuro Iorry, was one of the superintendents who worked at Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (Keishichou), which located in Kasumigaseki (1). The said man smiled a little before he suddenly covered his mouth, earning question from his subordinate.

"What's wrong, Iorry-san?" He asked when he saw Iorry really couldn't able to hold his laugh anymore. Still, he managed to control his laugh bare enough for him and the other man.

"What the hell…what is it with that hair style, Inspector Sakuma Yuuji?" Asked Iorry as he pointed at Sakuma's hair. He instantly blushed as he touched gingerly his hair.

"…I was about to go and cut my hair at saloon when I received a message about this case," Said Sakuma, after a long pause. Apparently he was not that happy with his current hair style (the one we saw in the anime!). "So I had no choice but to cut it in light speed."

He heard some muffles and turned around to see some of his colleagues were also there, behind him all these time. One of them, brown hair with bangs at side and grey suite; escaped small chuckles as he came by and patted Sakuma's shoulder.

"You know, it's really suit you Sakuma," He said, before he tried to cover his laugh again, earning angry vein popped on Sakuma's head.

"Are you going to laugh me here like idiots or doing your job?" Growled Sakuma.

"Well, at least this looks better than the previous style," A young girl appeared behind the brown-hair man, left hand was holding a board clip. "By the way, we already confirm the victim's identity. It's just like you expect, Sakuma-san, Iorry-san," She said as she glanced at the place where the poor body was lay, with some coroners gathered around it.

"What's her name, Kitami Naoko-kun?" Asked Iorry after he calmed himself. The truth is, he was not very happy to see such sad finding; it hurt him so much that he always reminded himself of his sisters.

"Ayatsuzi Marina, 22 years old. She is the third year law student of Koku Gakuen University," Explained the girl named Naoko, who was no more than 19 as she eyed her superior.

"A university student again…?" He said. He looked at the board for some information before handing it to Sakuma. "How's the autopsy, Amari Makoto-kun?"

The brown-hair man named Amari sighed as he titled his fedora, "Still in progress, but judging from the condition she had gone through, rape is not out of question."

Sakuma could see that Amari was a bit upset with the case; however, he tried his best to look professional in handling case, not by just some swing of emotion. It was due to the fact that Amari was a widower with a daughter name Emma, thus this case had a bit effect on him. Besides, this is not the first time they found death victims with rape as one of the death causes.

"Iorry-san!" Everyone turned around and saw a man in early 30s was walking to the group. He approached the said man and gave his salute.

"I'm Kayama Satoshi from Division 1's 11th Team (2)," He said as he lowered his hand. "The high-ups have decided to give this case to Hunter Division."

"The patterns fit the requirement?" Asked Iorry as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately. We'll send the information later, but one of the causes is because the victim had been missing for days yet until last night, nobody saw the victim in this area."

"With no sounds at night and no witness in the area…" Said Iorry, slowly.

"Obviously belongs to our case…" Said Naoko as she sighed.

"How many case like this we got this week?" Asked Sakuma.

"Four…I guess?" Said Amari.

Everyone sighed as they realized it will be another all-nighter. While it was not uncommon to receive special cases especially without any clues to lead, the progress can be a pain in the neck!

"Well…I guess we have to return to the headquarters. But before that, I want you, Suzuki-kun, to check on certain matters –"

"He's not here…" Said a deep tone male, and everyone snapped their heads towards a man in middle 20s; cladded with black coat and fedora.

"Susumu!" Cried Sakuma as he realized who it was. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here long time," He said calmly. Apparently everyone was so engross with the discussion that they totally forgot the other member of the team!

"By the way, Odagiri-kun…where's Suzuki-kun?" Asked Iorry as he looked around. The man called as Odagiri Susumu immediately frowned as he said,

"He went to buy De Champagne at Hotel de Marseilles (3)…"

It was silent for a while, but both Kayama and Odagiri had stepped back before…

 **"HE'S WHAAAAT!?"**

They silently pray so that Suzuki is still alive when he comes back…

* * *

 _ **Is it the right sound?**_

* * *

He never was one to be startled.

He decided that he must have gotten it from having to live with his calm yet chaotic life where his father absent almost from his life; their parents were forcedly being separated from each other and his siblings were entrusted to their mother's siblings temporarily as a result, then being friends with the children who possessed the same kind and abilities as him, gotten involved with fights and wars that almost claimed their lives several times. Therefore he suddenly being in the darkness was something that he found not very amusing at all.

Superintendent Ajuro Iorry calmly looked at his surrounding before the environment begun to shape its own shapes and revealed the scene of the latest case. He blinked several times before his eyes could adjust with the starling night that shone beautifully under the dark sky. How he missed such beautiful night; ever since he worked in the police force the only thing he could see was nothing but blurry images when he had to move fast, the files on the desk, victims' faces and families, crime scenes, list goes on and on almost to the point of him almost getting sick of it.

Iorry walked along the path that slowly revealed to be a tar road, leading him towards the tall blue building in front of him. He could see many people, in dark blue uniforms and caps walked in and out from the building, get into the parole cars and motorcycles, people in suit walked with frown and stressful expression; he could sense that these people must be busy with something that they had such expression on their faces. It took him for a while that he saw an emblem on the chest that showed them as a police.

So he was standing in front of the police station.

He smirked; of course he was at the headquarters. He was about to enter the building after returning from the crime scene when suddenly darkness engulfed him out of nowhere and entrapped him inside. Yet, he felt no evil presence or ill intention coming from the darkness, casually took his stroll towards one metallic door that located outside the building. Judging from the condition he was in, apparently someone was eagerly wanted to meet him. He opened the door and the darkness finally left him, revealed in front of him a tall man with grey hair, combed backwards with cane and white glove at right hand.

"My, fancy to see you in such matter Chief Superintendent Yuki Masaru-san…" Said Iorry as he grinned darkly and the said man turned around to face him.

"No…"

"You're formerly known as _**Lieutenant Colonel Yuki of D-Agency**_ , the founder of the Imperial Japanese Army's spy agency during the World War 2…"

The man, named Yuki Masaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at the young man in front of him. There was no need to be hostile, he knew already Iorry was not any ordinary person…

Since he was one of the people who held the highest authority even in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department!

"Is there something the matter, Yuki-san?" Asked Iorry as he bowed slowly. Yuki gestured him to sit down, and the said man followed. However, he decided to make some tea and managed to make Yuki accepted his actions, since he was a guest in the first place.

"Suddenly use your shadow power just to take me here in the current D-Agency of Keishichou's **'Hunter'** , surely something unpleasant had happen, isn't it?" Said Iorry as he turned on the kettle.

"As expected of you," Yuki said as he clasped his hands together. "I believe you already know my past background?"

"You mean you past karma…" Iorry grabbed two tea bags of Earl Grey Tea and put them into a jug while waiting for the water to boil. "Don't tell me our current cases related to your past as well…!"

Yuki smirked as she said, "Hmp, you're really intelligent, aren't you Iorry-kun?"

Iorry glared the said man with dark clouds all over his head, "I appreciate your praise, but just now we received another case fit to our requirement to take and THAT IDIOT SUZUKI left the crime scene just for some sweets! ARGH! We're already understaff and that idiot is playing hooky!"

Yuki just grinned as he watched the young man making the tea despite his mouth kept on muttering curses on his subordinate. Yuki gazed down to his cane and held it up, earning a glance from Iorry.

" _ **They**_ have awaken."

Iorry widened his eyes, before calmly put the spoon down and grabbed the tray to Yuki's table. He put a cup in front of Yuki and poured the tea.

"You mean, those 6 agents of yours?"

"Indeed. However, unlike the trio who work here, I don't know whether they had their past memories as well, or not," Said Yuki as he put his cane on the table. "Being reincarnated into this world, along with the past memories is not something pleasant…"

"Because you'll be torn apart to live as your past life or your current life," Said Iorry as he poured his. "I already experience that kind of situation though…"

Yuki did not saying anything as he took a sip of his tea. He always like Iorry's handmade tea; it was slightly bitter but not too sweet. He also liked his brothers' handmade tea but he preferred Iorry's more.

"What are you going to do, Yuki-san? Recruit them back? Or you want me and the others to trace them down?"

"No, I already know where they are and what they are doing," Said Yuki as he put down his cup. "I guess I still need your help to convince them to join this agency. As you aware, we're no longer live in the early 20th Century (4). We need to convince them to join us but without attracting unwanted commotions. The current rules are different, and from the sources that I had, apparently these 6 people are having difficulty in lives…"

"You mean like Sakuma-kun, Amari-kun and Odagiri-kun?" Asked Iorry as he took a sip. "I already know they're half awaken, especially Sakuma-kun. But they're the earliest who manage to get some of their past memories, so surely the others had some as well. What's the big deal?"

"I'm not sure about that, since I just return from meeting this young man," Said Yuki as he handed a file to Iorry. The Superintendent took it and opened the file, before his eyes widened.

"This is…!"

"The situation is complicate," Said Yuki as he frowned. "Apparently this child was born into a broken family. His parents divorced when he was 4 and left in his father's custody. Being a martial art master, he was very strict to his own son but not to the stepchildren. The new family was not helping him at all, so he went through hard time and somehow lost trust to the adults."

"No wonder why you're saying it's difficult to recruit them…I'll try to discuss this matter with the _**'supporters'**_ and see what can we do," Said Iorry as he took the file. "Anything else, Yuki-san?"

"Send my regards to your mother and father, and tell your mother I would like to have her heavenly dessert again," Iorry laughed his head off as he nodded his head and left.

It became silent again.

Yuki sighed as he touched the mouse and scrolled down the page. He narrowed his eyes as he read the file and then his cane. He raised it up and stare at the holder, which apparently was made of hidden gold. An image of a young woman, clad in western shirt and long skirt slowly appeared in his mind…

" _ **Happy birthday, ojii-chan!"**_

Along with a key hung around her neck.

"It's been such a long time…" He sighed as he slumped against the chair. "Who thought that this cane still survived even after our death…?"

He glanced at the screen once again, which was showing a profile of a young man…

 **"Tomiko…"**

Named **'Hatano'**.

* * *

 _ **Is it the right sound?**_

 _ **Those jingling, echo sounds…**_

 _ **Of an omen.**_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 01**_

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) The **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department** (警視庁 _Keishichō_ ) serves as the police force for the entire Tokyo metropolis. Founded in 1874, it is head by a superintendent general, who is appointed by the National Public Safety Commission and was approved by the prime minister. The Metropolitan Police, with a staff of more than 40,000 police officers and over 2,500 civilian personnel, manages 101 stations in the prefecture. It is the largest urban police force in the world. The number of inhabitants per police officer amounts to 290:1. The main building of the _Keishicho_ is located in the Kasumigaseki part of central Tokyo. Built in 1980, it is 18 stories tall, a large wedge-shaped building with a cylindrical tower; it is easily seen from the street and a well-known landmark.

Sakuma and his colleagues are working at this place. The Keishochou's **Hunter** also located in the same area.

(2) **Division 1 of 11** **th** **Team** – In Keishichou, there are several divisions that work in different cases. Division 1 is the important group, divided into several teams. Team 11 is more like a frontline team to be dispatch into the crime scene.

(3) **De Champagne at Hotel de Marseilles** – Has anyone read or watch Pet Shop Horror? Count D loves desserts and in episode 3 of Pet Shop Horror OVA, Leon bought the said cake for Count D. Since it seems like a heavenly dessert, I decided to use it as an example.

(4) **"** **As you aware, we're no longer live in the early 20** **th** **Century"** – The original story took place in autumn 1937 (as mentioned in the anime as well), several years before the World War 2 broke out. However, from the conversation between Yuu-chan and his grandmother, it was more than 50 years since 1937. Since the setting of this story is the modern AU world, the exact year this story is unclear. Therefore Yuki tried to recruit the aid people would be difficult if he used the same method he had in the past.

* * *

 **Dark Soul Hunter is originally my own story based on 'Yami no Matsuei', when I was a very clueless youngster regarding the said story and did everything according to my own ways without any references on anything! Although the characters and some plots are in mess, I just proceed to use it in this story for JK fanfics. Sorry if there are some similarity with Yami no Matsuei.**

 **In case if everyone is wondering who were the people include in this chapter, here are the brief introduction:**

 **Yuki Masaru** – Head of D-Agency of Keishichou's Hunter Division. Is confirmed to be the reincarnation of Lieutenant Colonel Yuki of D-Agency in Imperial Japanese Army. Ranked Chief Superintendent.

 **Ajuro Iorry** – The superior of Keishichou's Hunter Division as well as Division 1 of Crime Scene Investigation, ranked Superintendent. Apparently his authority is more than his rank as he holds the whole police force according to Yuki.

 **Sakuma Yuuji** – One of the Hunter Division's members. He was mention as one of the trio who reincarnated earlier than the other D-Agents along with past memories. Ranked Inspector. Has long hair before the current case.

 **Amari Makoto** – One of the Hunter Division's members. He was mention as one of the trio who reincarnated earlier than the other D-Agents along with past memories. Ranked Inspector, he is a widower with a daughter named Emma.

 **Odagiri Susumu** – One of the Hunter Division's members. He was mention as one of the trio who reincarnated earlier than the other D-Agents along with past memories. Ranked Inspector, he is quiet and often lost within the crowd.

 **Kitami Naoko** – Member of Hunter Division of Keishichou. Age 19.

 **Kayama Satoshi** – An Inspector from Team 11 of Division 1, Crime Scene Investigation.

 **If anyone was wondering where the others are, don't worry they will appear in the next chapter. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	2. The Gathering and Invitation

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** Thank you very much to BabyKangaroo in FFN for being my first reviewer and follower of the story, and to lazyjoy and nklmg in AO3, thank you very much for the reviews, I really appreciate it!

Salam Eid Fitri to everyone and thank you again for reading my story. So here is the second chapter of the story!

* * *

 **Summary:** An organization called ' **Hunter** ' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information after one big incident that happened 3 years ago. The team received several new members, but none of them wonders if it was a fate or the consequences of their past karma…

* * *

 **Hunter 02:** The Gathering and Invitation

* * *

" _ **Turning the secret that you gave me into a sign  
I go through the silence of the pale night"**_

 _ **-Lacrimosa, Kalafina**_

* * *

Shick.

Clink.

Shick.

Clink.

The repetitive sounds of the metal lighter filled the silence with each flick of the thumb.

Night in Tokyo was never truly considered night –it is a city that never sleeps. The ever-present neon lights illuminated the winter sky, creating an illusion of a false day. Even in the dark of night, many frequented the streets of Tokyo, taking in the beauty of those lights and liveliness. There were places, however, that the light did not touch; places that seemed to exist in a world of their own, away from the sounds and sights that defined the metropolis. Here he was, all alone, in one of dark districts of Roppongi (1) in Minato Area.

Shick.

Clink.

Shick.

Clink.

The grounds of Roppongi Hills (2) were one of these lively places. With lots of skyscrapers built in the said area, they created many dark areas from the shadows of these building. The quiet atmosphere however, set the area he was standing off from the world around it, the paths through the trees and hidden alleys undisturbed in the chill of the late winter night.

Shick.

Clink.

Shick.

Clink.

The lighter snapped shut one last time.

Shick.

And again.

This time, he was no longer playful with the flame.

He smirked.

He lit up the lighter in his hand, slowly appeared the orange-red flame that glowed the dark area. Roppongi was an area, which is famous with foreigners, lived in that area, whether they were diplomats, migrants or students. The area features numerous of bars, nightclubs, strip clubs, restaurants, hostess clubs, cabarets, and other forms of entertainment. Among the emigrant community, the area tends to be favored by business people, students, and off-duty US military personnel. Overall, the neighborhood caters to a younger crowd.

The man, with messy dark brown hair and eyes, looked at the alley he was standing, and saw another silhouette appeared within the shadow. Brown hair with long bang at left side, blue coat and pants with white shirt and red scarf, the other person slowly approached the former with smirk crafted on lips.

"Have I made you wait?" He asked.

"A little bit," The lighter-man said as he blew his breathe, before pulling out his cigarette and lit the flame once again. "What are you doing inside the hostess club that late, Miyoshi?"

The person named Miyoshi smirked as he took one cigarette from his friend and lit it up. "Taking our payment, of course. You're so busy flirting with the ladies even after our working hours and I had to take your part too, idiot Kaminaga."

Kaminaga Kazuo and Miyoshi Katsuhiro were students of Tokyo University (or known as Todai), majoring in Laws as well as Criminology. They also took some minor courses such as arts, political sciences as well as history. However living in Tokyo which is known as one of the expensive places in the world had given some impact on their financial budget. It was not that strange if even dean list students such as Kaminaga and Miyoshi had to feed themselves constantly with instant ramen and took part-time jobs to support themselves. The 23-years-old Kaminaga who was in his last year can be considered as lucky, since he will be graduate in mean time. However, it also meant that job-hunting needs to be done before the convocation day or he will end up jobless.

While the 22-years-old Miyoshi still in his third year, he also had to prepare himself to be the next final year student; means that he probably won't be with Kaminaga anymore. The said man already tried his luck in job-hunting related with his course, but so far he still unable to receive replies from the bureaucrats or companies him applied to. Instead, he was offered to be a model or actor in entertainment business (much to these two's chagrin since they were not interested in becoming celebrities) or worst, working in the sex industry. They usually rejected the offers in gentle way, but sometimes they had to use harsh methods since people whom wanted to take advantages on their pretty faces were always the persistent ones.

Despite their resistance, they had no choice but to work as hosts at one of the host clubs located in Roppongi as the final solution for their financial crisis. Being poor students with scholarships being used to pay the fees, they decided to take the offer after the manager guaranteed them there will be no harassment to them (especially to Miyoshi since he's some sort of pretty man), the working hours depend on their schedule and, as long as they can attract many customers to the club, their payment will raise as well.

Well…at least the pay was enough for them to keep on living, paying the rent and utilities, books and notes, as well as for their commodities. They still need to spend their money carefully or they'll ended up in red alert!

"What!? I really forgot it's our payment day!" Cried the man named Kaminaga, quickly snatched away the envelope from Miyoshi.

"We almost late for our payment to the landlord, and I want to eat something rather than the instant ramen~!" Whined Kaminaga as Miyoshi frowned.

"You're not the only one, Kaminaga…" Said Miyoshi as he pulled a mineral water from his bag and drank it. "If only you didn't flirt with that bitch, surely we'll still have some money to eat something decent."

"I can't help it! She looked so sad and in trouble! Surely you'll help her too, Moyoshi?"

"But you gave her almost all of your money with fake tears, and I had to cover up your expenses as well," He said angrily. "You're lucky we're roommates. What if you have to cover your expenses alone?"

"Alright, alright, I understand…don't be so mad, geez…" A sound coming from a cellphone appeared and Miyoshi flipped it open, reading the contents as his eyes narrowed. Kaminaga read the text as well as he said, "Should we go there?"

Miyoshi closed his cellphone as he left the alley with Kaminaga. "It's past 11 P.M, and the location is a bit far away. But the café is a bit interesting."

"Should we take a cab?"

"Well…the message said that if we want to take the cab, we should call this numbers and wait at this place," He once again looked at the phone. "Since it's already past the time to take the train, let's just call this number. Besides, it's in the house according to the sender."

"Well…if you say so…" They then called the cab and waited for their transport to arrive. They took the cab and went to their destination, and as their expectation, it was already paid.

Kaminaga and Miyoshi looked at the main entrance of Amanogawa (Milky Way) Café that located a bit far away from the main town. It's nearly midnight, yet many people; mostly young adults were inside the café. Currently there was a magic performance led by a tall, young man in blue navy suit. Lots of pigeons flew from his suit, and at one point gave a lovely white rose to a young girl who cried after her ice-cream fell on the floor. The audiences clapped their hands happily, as the said magician gave his bow and left the stage.

"That's interesting performance, Tazaki Tetsuya," The magician turned around in shock and saw both Miyoshi and Kaminaga were standing behind him, grinning ear to ear.

Tazaki smiled as he recognized them. He led them to one of the tables in the café. "Miyoshi, Kaminaga. How long have you two been here?"

"At least 5 minutes," Said Kaminaga as he eyed the café. "Wow, lots of customers huh? I remember it just open 6 months ago."

"Thanks to the connection that our boss had, we managed to gather lots of customers despite our location. So far, the feedbacks are good," Said Tazaki as he waved his hand to one of the waiters. "Fukumoto, where's the table?"

There was a nametag 'Hajime' on his left chest, yet Tazaki called his surname instead of his name. Fukumoto saw them and smiled as he waved his hand, "Table number 12. I'll go grab the menu."

Kaminaga and Miyoshi tried to stop him but Fukumoto already took his leave. Tazaki just smiled as he said, "Don't worry, boss Kurosawa knew about this meeting already."

"So…he also knows the reason why we're gathering like this?" Asked Miyoshi as he secretly glance his surroundings. He felt suspicious as why they need to meet in such place, although he and the others knew the real reason why they were summoning there, at all places.

Miyoshi, Kaminaga and the others knew they were the reincarnation of their past lives that lived as agents of D-Agency prior to World War 2.

Miyoshi did not know how it happen, but for some times he always had flashbacks upon memories he never had in his life, until one day he just…snapped from it, and realized that he was reborn into the world again. He remembered his past, his life, as well as the people he was with in his past karma.

Yet, he felt that he still missed some fragments of his memories.

Kaminaga was his childhood friend in his current karma and only one year ahead from him. Therefore, both of them shared lots of commons, being together from kindergarten until their enrolled to Todai. Somehow, during their middle school, they met with the high schooler Fukumoto Hajime, who was in his final year and studying in Private Cuisines and Culinary School Totsuki (3). He lived alone in an apartment shared with the beginner magician Tazaki Tetsuya, who was the same age Kaminaga. They somehow got along and realized who they were as well. After Kaminaga entered his second year at Todai (and Miyoshi as first year), they finally met with the last remaining members who were in high school.

"Wait, that reminds me. Which boss Tazaki?" Asked Kaminaga. "Is it Takumi or the elder one?"

"Both, and make sure don't call Eiji-san like that. He'll kill you if you degrade his youth," Kaminaga muffled his laugh, Miyoshi grinned cheekily and Tazaki let small chuckles escaped his lips. "Takumi-san is still 18, but he's going to be the heir of this café after his uncle."

They then walked towards the table along with Tazaki and saw there were two more members who sitting inside of the Amanogawa Café. They recognized them as their former friends and comrades as Miyoshi slowly looked at the surrounding café.

The café where both Fukumoto and Tazaki were working recently located not far away from the city, but it was near greeneries, which meant that it was surrounding with nature. It was near at the housing area where some amount of people living there. Not only that, at the right side of the café', there was a small river running peacefully, making it the best place for people to take some rest and to avoid from the noisy road and sounds.

Miyoshi looked at the café again. The café' was special and had a large space. It was design in classic-style and with two sides of the building; the patio of the café was inside the wooden fences and was expose to the outsider, which meant people will be easily been seen by other people while the inside café' was connected to the outside café. However, the roof for the outside café was a transparent roof; the sunrays can stab through the roof. There were terrace-like walls that can be move; the wind can easily blow to the customer, creating a cool and calm atmosphere. The roof was design with extra spaces as it can avoid customers from wet if the rain fell heavily during the bad weather. Mainly, people would choose to sit at the outside café', as it was expose to the cool breeze and nature, however since it was about to enter spring and the air still chilling, mostly the customers were inside the café.

At the inside of the café', it has the same design just like the outside, however it had counters where various cakes, breads, foods and drinks that served there. Besides, it also provided seven special rooms for private and large enough to fit five to six people at once. The inside of the café' had air conditions and more romantic; it was the favorite place for couples to have a romantic dinner, especially during the Valentine's Day.

Another special thing about the café was it had a stage for performances, performed by the workers at the café. It only showed at certain nights, and the wall at the inside café would be open for the customers to see the performances. Because of the special features of the café, it once had been interview by a popular female magazine and begin popular since six months ago. Another reason for the popularity was the manager of the café –Kurosawa Eiji was a handsome bachelor despite him already in late 40s and his nephew named Takumi, would be the sole heir to inherit the café. Many women felt attracted to them due to their youthful and handsome appearance, thus making the female customers as regulars visiting the café.

Grabbing the chair, Kaminaga said, "Hey, it's past curfew time! Hatano Ryousuke, Jitsui Kunio!"

Both quickly turned around and saw the others already stood in front of them. Still in their school uniform, both teenagers dropped whatever they hold and greet the older men.

"What the hell~! Saying our name in full, are you sure you're not old that much?" Said Hatano as he shook hand with Kaminaga, which angry vein popped on his head.

"I'm not that old you shitty brat!" Said Kaminaga as he tried to squeeze Hatano's hand harder. The young lad quickly pulled his hand away and returned to his seat, which is next to Jitsui. "How long you two had been here?"

"Just half an hour ago," Said Jitsui as he took a bite of a chicken pie in front of him. "Tazaki and Fukumoto had evening shift tonight, so…guess how long they've been here."

As on cue, Fukumoto came by along with a tray of cold drinks and two cups of coffees, placing them on the table. Two waiters came by, bringing food to them as well. Six plates of Chaliapin steaks, rice, miso soups, karaage as well as eight slices of dark chocolate cakes were served on the table. It was not unnoticeable that there were some odd numbers on the dishes, but all of them decided not to say anything.

"Thank you for your help, Mitsurugi-san, Hasegawa-san," Said Fukumoto to the young girl and boy that helped him carrying the dishes.

"It's alright, we're gladly to help Fukumoto-san," Said the girl named Mitsurugi. She had short black hair but long bangs, with black eyes that shone mysteriously. "Eiji-san said that you too, can take time off Fukumoto-san. Oh, and everything is in the house!"

"Geez Yukari, you seem friendly today. You're not trying to hit one of them aren't you?" Said the boy named Hasegawa cheekily, before the girl smacked him he called Yukari.

"JUST SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH AND GO BACK TO WORK KURYUU!" She shouted angrily as she hit his head with the tray, shocking the group minus Tazaki and Fukumoto. "Say that again, I'll kill you!"

"Geez! No need to hit me, you monster –BUHUK!"

"Oh, no need for you to worry about them," Said Tazaki casually as everyone minus Fukumoto looked at him with wide eyes. "That two best friends always like that, but there's no worry of Kuryuu-kun being kill by Yukari-chan although it's true she's a bit…'stronger' than any average girls." Tazaki paused a moment as he tried to choose words that suitable to describe Yukari's personality.

"And I was about to hit on her…" Said Kaminaga as he sighed in defeated, before Miyoshi elbowed his arm. "So, what's her full name? Do you know her Fukumoto?"

"Mitsurugi Yukari, age 18," Said Fukumoto as he took a sip of his drink. "She's Kurosawa Takumi's childhood friend along with Hasegawa Kuryuu and Kirihara Sayoko, though the other girl didn't work here."

"But as you see Kaminaga, she's not the person you can deal with, since that's how she do with people who annoying her," Kaminaga gulped silently while Fukumoto glanced at him with sly grin. "Nether less, she's a good acquaintance, just don't make her like being use or we'll end up being her punching bag."

"So you once had been the one with her?" Asked Jitsui, flashing his innocent smile.

"By accident. She tried to punch Hasegawa-kun but instead, I was the one who got it. She's strong so don't make her as our enemy," Everyone sweat dropped, but nodded their head as the information sink into their mind. Then everyone started to eat the food without saying anything.

Kaminaga secretly looked at everyone who was eating; Fukumoto, being the silent person ate his food without saying too much, but Kaminaga do realized he sat next to Tazaki who seemed to eat his food slowly, and he appeared gently persuade Tazaki to eat. It might be his imagination since he did not know much about Tazaki's past, but Tazaki seems to be having some problem that related to food. Jitsui, being Jitsui, just eating while talking to Miyoshi in his gentle way, and Hatano who sat next to him sometimes interferes with their conversation. Not that they mind though.

After some time, they finished their late supper and left with desserts. Hatano already ate half of his part while Jitsui took a bite while talking to Tazaki about his performance. Tazaki just chuckle a little as he shoved his part to Hatano who gladly accepted it. Fukumoto drank his cold lemonade; Miyoshi took his fresh orange juice while Kaminaga finished his dessert. As he was about to grab his ice coffee, he saw two people were walking towards their direction, hands in hands.

They were adults, a man and a woman, probably in late 20s. The man had a pair of emerald eyes shone with calmness and wisdom. His black hair was long, barely passes his shoulders but tie up in ponytail. His dark grey suit matched with his tall and built-up body and long limps. His partner was a woman with braided black hair, reaching her back with a pair of black eyes that showing her cool, maturity and independent. Her white blouse, clad with dark cardigan and black long skirt fit her figure perfectly, making her as a beautiful and elegant woman.

Both of them wore a pair of matching rings.

So both of them were married, as what Kaminaga had thought. He could not help but admitted that they were both elegant and beautiful adults perfectly match with each other. The only thing he was uncomfortable with them was the eerie feeling he got just from watching them. He felt a bit hostile, and surely, he knew the others also felt the same, judging from their body language, yet no dangerous treat can be sense from the couple.

They stopped next to Fukumoto and Tazaki's side, before bowing humbly to them.

"Greetings, everyone. We're sorry for the sudden appearance, but we're here as the representative of the Hunter Division regarding your answers," Said the man, coolly. Fukumoto and Tazaki stood up to take extra chairs for the guests and placed them next to their seats. The guests kindly accepted the offer.

Miyoshi narrowed his eyes, before he gave signals to others. So they knew that they already recognized their identities as former agents of D-Agency that established prior World War 2. Means that they knew the reason why they were summoning to this place that ended up meeting with the couple.

Several days before the gathering, Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Fukumoto, Tazaki, Hatano and Jitsui; all of them had received a large envelope along with a letter that was put into the envelope, offering them an opportunity to be the members of Hunter Division's sub-group, named D-Agency, the same name as the agency they enrolled in their previous lives. It also stated that the person in charge of the sub-group was someone they familiar despite the sender were completely different people aside from the benefits they will have for being the members. The offer might be interesting due to the amount of payment they offered, but what triggered their curiousity was how the division knew who they were during their past lives.

When it comes to the Hunter Division, generally many people had no idea what kind of role they had exactly in the police force. The Hunter Division, which operated world widely, is an independent organization and yet not associated with any NGOs, related to personal, companies, or even any countries. According to the official information, it was found at the same time Britisth SPR was establish, but only officially appeared to public during 1960s in selected parts of the world. It was regard as a mysterious organization where most of its history and information hidden deep into the darkness, but had strong relationship with every country's police force. Many people tried to gather the organization's secrets but so far, it was a futile effort.

In addition, how people were recruiting and working with the Hunter Division is a mystery as well.

It was unknown to the public on how much members found working in the said organization. In Japan, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department is Hunter Division Japan Branch's main association and always involved with many cases related to the police. Generally, common people were inform that the Hunter Division usually solved cases that required complicate methods to deal with, unsolved for many years or related with sensitive issues (politics, diplomatic problems, terrorist etc.). However, it was rare to see the members appeared on the TV to inform of the case's status themselves; usually it was the representative of the police force. There were also rumors regarding the said division; some said it was actually a false group and was the police's do to gain frame after some scandals and some even said it was nothing more than a fiction story.

Therefore, it was a surprise they never thought would be happening to them when they received the invitation to the Hunter Division's sub-group. Especially when it comes to the part related to their past karma.

"By the way, could you two please introduce yourself?" Asked Miyoshi not long after the couple sat down. "It's kind of rude to not introduce yourself after coming here."

The woman chuckled a little while the husband just grinned. She accepted the coffee that Fukumoto gave to her and her husband as he said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry. My name is Tsukidate Yasufumi, and this is my wife Mogami Rio."

None of them said anything, despite the married couple seemed to keep each other's surname for reasons them knew. Tsukidate pulled out something from his suit and put it on the table.

"These are the people who invite you to the division," He said as Kaminaga took the photo and widened his eyes.

It was a photo of two person, both stood behind the building that apparently the Hunter Division. One of them was a young man with gentle black eyes and hair with long bangs, stood within 180-185 cm, clad with deep purple suit. Despite his young appearance, the said man had the air of authority and calmness that rarely possessed by young men. However, he was not Kaminaga's true attention, it was the person with familiar grey hair and stern eyes and expression clad in grey suit, white glove and cane on right hand with limp stance…

"YUUKI-SAN!?" Everyone snapped their head as some stood up, looking at the photos and the rest looked at each other in shock.

"We know there is something that bothering you people, even now," Said Tsukidate as he slowly looked at Miyoshi deeply into his eyes, startled the said man. There was something flickered in the elder man's eyes but it was disappear quickly, so Miyoshi could not read it. However, he could not shake the feeling that this man probably knew something they might want to, yet trying to make things turned into puzzle-like game.

"Is Yuuki-san the director of this D-Agency?" Asked Jitsui after the long pause.

"Yes, he is. However, unlike in the past, he is in police force, rank Chief Superintendent," Explained Mogami for the first time. She pointed to the young man who stood next to Yuuki in the photo. "This man however, is one of the people who hold the highest authorities in the police force."

"What? I thought that the one who holds the highest authority in police force would be the Superintendent General. This person is way too young?" Said Fukumoto, shocked. He once saw the said person in TV in one of nationwide events so he still remembered it.

"I believe you already heard some rumors regarding the Hunter Division," Said Tsukidate as he smirked slyly. "The Hunter Division is not an ordinary organization, and usually the members dealt with something that beyond normal circumstances…"

"And you youngsters are including in that abnormal circumstances…" Said Mogami as she put down her cup. "Don't you think it's weird that you manage to meet again with your friends in your past karma so easily? It's a condition where people would easily said to be some sort of coincidence or miracle…"

The group widened their eyes as realization sink. True, they did think that being reborn to this world was strange enough, but to all of them being born as well? It really sounds suspiciously abnormal…

"But to us from the different 'kind'…" Said Tsukidate as he leaned his head against his palm.

"There are no such things such as coincidence or accidently happen…" Said Mogami, and both of them said in the union:

" _ **It's a hitsuzen**_ (4) _ **."**_

"Hitsu…zen…?" Said Hatano, wide eyes. Tsukidate could trace fear and hesitation in his voice, but said anything.

"We would love to explain more, but since we seemly hit the nail on certain thing that triggers your heart, I believe we should stop our conversation my friends," He said as he grabbed his coat and stood up. Miyoshi quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving the place.

"Don't even think to leave place without explaining to us everything!" Said Miyoshi with venom in his tone. The others except Hatano stood up, eyes critically analyzing the man in front of them. He smirked as he slowly glanced over his shoulder.

"Then, please accept the director's invitation," He said as Mogami pulled out a letter from her purse and put it on the table. "In that way, we willingly to explain everything you want to ask."

"We didn't say we're agreeing to join in," Said Kaminaga as he narrowed his eyes.

"And we didn't say that you must agree to join and be the member. We're just inviting you to the place if you want to know the reasons," Said Mogami as she chuckled. "Also, we're just a representative of _**our master**_ who's supposedly come here instead. It is up to you people whether to come or not, but we're inviting to come for visit, not for joining in."

"Well then, let us meet again gentlemen," Said Tsukidate as he turned around with his wife…

"Wait!"

…And smirked as he stopped himself and glanced at the young group with serious expression on face. He sighed as he said to himself:

' _My master, apparently there will be more interesting things happen in the future.'_

* * *

 _He lay on his back, bleeding on the chest as he coughed blood._

 _Second Lieutenant Tobisaki Hiroyuki stared at the dark, gloomy sky as he lay on the ground with wound that bleeding on his chest. He knew the moment he was shot by the enemy's bullet that he won't be able to live…_

 _No longer able to return home, to the side of his beloved ones…_

 _Yuriko…His child…_

 _The D-Agency…_

 _Yuuki…san?_

 _The image of the old man, grinning at him as he was about to leave the place that created his other identity –"Odagiri", slowly invaded his mind._

 _ **"Lieutenant Tobisaki Hiroyuki."**_

" _ **Don't die"**_

…

 _ **I'm sorry, Yuuki-san…**_

 _ **I guess…**_

 _ **I have fail you…**_

 _ **To live…**_

…

 _.._

 _._

" _ **Do you want to live?"**_

 _Tobisaki snapped his eyes open, shock with a sudden voice that appeared out of nowhere. In the middle of the battlefield, with bullets flying over the army's heads; enemies or allies, screaming's in different languages, but this one language was the one he knew the most!_

 _Soft footsteps were heard from his side, as he slowly looked at his right side and saw a dark figure making its way to him. Ignoring the bullets, explosions, screams…as if nothing was happened._

 _ **"To think that Yuuki-san easily let you go is something I should know already, but too bad…"**_ _it was a woman's voice, almost the same age as Yuuki-san…_

 _But he was unable to see her clearly, as his gaze became blurry due to blood lost and pain. He tried to raise his right hand, but it felt too heavy._

 _ **"…You have lots of potentials, as well as the strong desire to live and return."**_

 _He saw her, although blurry, kneeling down to his side and grabbed his right hand. Warm hands grasping the cold one and for a moment, he felt that he was safe._

 _There was a sound of the falling mortar above them and Tobisaki tried to shake off the woman's hand, but surprisingly, she just stroke his head gently, before raising the same hand up to the air. He couldn't hear the words she was whispering, but the next thing he knew, there were sounds of explosions, screaming and ground-shaking, but nothing happened to them._

 _That was when she spoke to him again._

 _ **"Do you want to live, Tobisaki Hiroyuki-kun?"**_

 _ **"…Uh…me…why…?"**_

 _ **"…I need your help…"**_ _She said after a pause._ _ **"Something urgent happened, and we need someone to help with it. Besides…"**_

 _ **"This is also related to one of the spies Yuuki-san had within his circle."**_

 _What!?_

 _Tobisaki tried to speak, but he started to feel his breathe slowly becoming heavy. For some reasons unknown to him, he could see a part of her face; smiled slyly as she placed her other hand onto his wound. He hissed in pain by the pressure she put on, but suddenly felt warm from the said hand._

 _ **"Do you want to live?"**_ _She asked again, while Tobisaki struggled to speak._

 _ **"I…"**_

 _ **"Do you want to live?"**_

 _ **"I…I do..! PLEASE!"**_

 _He was never this desperate, even though he had to face his failure during one of his missions that eventually made him left the D-Agency. But this time, he felt like he was no longer able to stay calm and remained in the army; its ideology itself had been a torture to him long before Yuuki-san recruited him to D-Agency. Serving for the country and family, yet his own grandparents just sent him off to the military academy not because of the patriotism spirits; they just wanted to kick him off the ground (5)._

 _A smirk appeared on her lips, as she said to him in deep and dark tone:_

 _ **"Very well, I shall grant your wishes. However…"**_

 _ **"There will be prices as the payment of your wishes."**_

 _Tobisaki slowly looked at her. Her face still dark, and he couldn't see it, but he realized that the area surrounding them was no longer noisy; it was eerily silent._

 _What had happen?_

 _ **"When you open your eyes, you'll no longer able to be in the military, or any forms that related to them except one place,"**_ _He felt his eyelids grew heavier each words were spoken, but strangely he still able to hear everything._

 _ **"You never ever, getting involved with those foolish and fanatic high-ups that already losing its place within the flow of time; instead, you're going to return to the place you should belong to."**_

 _His…place?_

 _ **"Also…"**_ _He couldn't hear the words, or knowing each details of the things she was saying to him, but he slowly nodded his head, understood everything she said._

 _ **"Now, go to sleep my boy,"**_ _She said as she placed her hand over his eyelids, and slowly closed his eyes._

 _ **"Will I…ever…go…home…?"**_ _He said, slowly, as he felt the darkness slowly pulled him into the unconsciousness._

 _The smirk dropped from her face, her expression turned grim. She slowly stroke his head, reminds Tobisaki of the young lady who raised him during his childhood._

 _ **"You will…"**_ _She said._ _ **"You will."**_

 _He finally closed his eyes, but not before hearing the last sentence before losing his consciousness._

" _ **Since you've pay for the prices of your wishes."**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Roppongi** (六本木, literally "six trees") is a district of Minato, Tokyo, Japan, famous as home to the rich Roppongi Hills area and an active night club scene. Many foreign embassies are located in Roppongi, and the night life is popular with locals and foreigners alike. It is in the southern portion of the Yamanote Line loop, south of Akasaka and north of Azabu.

(2) **Roppongi Hills** (六本木ヒルズ, Roppongi Hiruzu) is a New Urban Centre and one of Japan's largest integrated property developments, located in the Roppongi district of Minato, Tokyo. The construction of this area started in 2000 by building tycoon Minoru Mori and complete in 2003. Seventeen years after the design's initial conception, the complex opened to the public on April 23, 2003.

(3) **Private Cuisines and Culinary School Totsuki** –If anyone familiar with the name 'Totsuki', yes this is the culinary school in Shokugeki no Souma manga. Don't worry, I just borrow the name (I don't even know if it's the right name for the school aside Totsuki) since I don't know if there is any culinary high school in Japan.

(4) **Hitsuzen** –It's meaning inevitability, destiny, or fate, as being the driving force in the world. Himitsu states that there is no such thing as coincidence, and that every single action and decision is inevitable, because without them, other related events in the future could not happen.

(5) " **Serving for the country and family, yet his own grandparents just sent him off to the military academy not because of the patriotism spirits, they just wanted to kick him off the ground"** –This has been mentioned in the novel (according to the source I found in tumblr), originally Tobisaki Hiroyuki was send to the army by his grandparents like some sort of wanting him to serve the country. However, in reality, they actually think of him as some kind of burden, thus making him unable to stay loyal to the military since one of its prospects is that serving for their loving family as well. Odagiri (Tobisaki) did not feel that way.

* * *

 **To be honest, when I post this story in FFN and AO3, it was not done with excitement and joy. Instead, I was still in grieving for losing my late grandmother who passed away on 23** **rd** **of June 2016. I was in depression because her death was so sudden and us family did not expect her to rest in peace just several days before our big celebration. I was very unhappy, crying sometimes even now, and her passing like a heavy toll to me that I tried to find comfort in many ways; working, sleeping, eating…my works at office and the other stories still ended up interrupted with these negative emotions. Regret and sadness are the main ones that still shook my heart whenever I was alone and remembered my grandmother.**

 **And yesterday (15.7.2016), a neighbour who lived in front of my house suddenly passed away due to internal bleeding** **(just like my late grandmother). It was sudden, and I received the news while I was about to left the office. This situation reminds me of my late grandmother's passing, and his granddaughter is a friend of mine during high school. She cried so much when I visited her, as it appeared that she was the only one to stay at his side until his last moment. I can't say anything more than condolence, since I knew too much words can't describe the feelings sometimes…**

 **I'm sorry for the sudden revelations. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. Dreams and Strangers

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** Many things happened that too much to say, but sorry for the very late update. So here's the next chapter of Dark Soul Hunter!

 **Summary:** An organization called ' **Hunter** ' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information after one big incident that happened 3 years ago.

Sakuma Yuuji, an Inspector and veteran of Hunter Division received another unsolved case when the team received several new members. Little did they know the meeting was either a fate or the consequences of the past karma…?

* * *

 **Hunter 03:** Dreams and Strangers

* * *

" _ **Dreams - as if the truth wasn't painful enough."**_

* * *

Odagiri jolted from his sleep, too shock with the dreams he had.

His sudden movement also shocked his wife –formerly known as Nogami Yuriko –from her sleep and slowly sat up. Seeing her husband breathed hardly and sweats all over his face, she put a hand on his chest, slowly gained his attention.

"Are you alright Susumu-san?" Asked Yuriko as she wiped the sweat off Odagiri's face. "You seem horrified…"

Gently grabbed her hand, Odagiri shook his head, "I'm sorry…it's just a nightmare…I'm too shock, sorry for waking you up…"

Yuriko frowned but said nothing. She knew her husband was keeping a secret from her, unfortunately as a 'normal human being'; she was unable to gain any chances to know what kind of secrets her husband had.

No.

If she also a normal human being.

Both of them were actually, not something people would call as "ordinary people".

True, if they just look from the profession view, it can still be consider as "out of ordinary". Odagiri Susumu was originally from Japan Self-Defense Forces (that was established in 1954 after WWII) before being recruiting into police force, courtesy of Superintendent Ajuro Iorry and Chief Superintendent Yuuki Masaru, along with Sakuma to Hunter Division. While Nogami Yuriko was only a low-paid waitress at one club in Ginza. Many of their acquaintances and colleagues have negative view upon their relationship.

She met with Odagiri when she was only 19, freshly graduated from high school and in desperate need of money to pay the debt her parents left after their sudden death in car crash. Odagiri, whom at that time, just reached 21 as he served the JSDF less than 2 years. When the two superiors from Hunter Division recruited (taken away according to his former officer in JSDF) him, he became the subject of jealousy and hatred among the colleagues (because Hunter Organization is been consider as 'cool and mysterious' organization and usually women are interested with men who work there), while her colleagues felt jealous to her for able to get such handsome and 'rich' guy, accusing her for selling her body to get the man.

She was grateful that Odagiri never believed such rumors.

Their first meeting was during Odagiri's first mission as Hunter member, yet both of them felt like they had been meet before. The curiousity and deja-vu feelings had led them seeing each other, again and again, before falling in love and married. Despite Odagiri was facing bullies in the police force and being accused on crime he never did, he never let go of her hand. Everything ended when one of his superiors step in, doing something that Odagiri did not know what exactly happened, and then everything was calm.

She knew that something must have done for the sake of hers and Odagiri, since she knew; there was a reason why she said herself too, was not normal. When she met her husband-to-be for the first time, flashes of memories suddenly assaulted her, haunting her days and nights; the image of Odagiri went to the studio she worked in Manchuria, watching her play, his smile, his calm smile…

…And the shock feeling she felt when she remembered receiving a telegram from a soldier was the sign of her past memories returned to her.

She did not remember what the contents of the telegram, but she did remember trying to run while crying under the cold breeze, carrying her small child along with the unborn one inside, trying to search for her husband. She finally gave in and slumped against the wall of an abandoned house, unable to accept whatever she was told in the piece of paper. Until someone appeared in front of her and called her name.

That was when she woke up from her sleep, with tears strained down her face and quickly grabbed her phone. Dialing the number of the only man who accepted her, she cried, begging Odagiri to come as soon as possible.

What she did not know was that he also having the same condition as her.

That was when they both realized that they once had met, married and lived together in their past karma, during WW2. They were reborn into this world again, as new people and met with each other, with love and memories still intact in their heart.

They both reluctant to say their real reasons for being together when one day, Odagiri's superiors called him and Yuriko to the office and asked them if they want to get married. At first, they tried (at least, Odagiri was), but one of the superiors; one with cool and calm black eyes just kept on staring at him and Odagiri finally gave up, telling the real reasons. To their surprise, none of them said they were crazy etc., instead happily accepted the news along with Sakuma and the rest of Hunter members.

Despite the truth of them being reborn into this world, which actually sounds crazy.

But not for them.

Therefore, when Odagiri said he was fine, she knew her husband was lying. There must be something in the past that still haunting him, except he appears to unable to remember what kind of past is. It made her frown, which not unnoticed by her husband. He reached out and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks. Soft and gentle; Yuriko looked at her husband who was looking at her with love in his eyes. She let a small smile crafted on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Don't worry," He said, as Odagiri kissed her hair. "Or the baby will be moody."

He ran his hand on the swollen belly, feeling the new life that was growing inside Yuriko. She was entering her second trimester, and their son will have another sibling in couple of months. Yuriko sighed in content as they both lay down once again, as she snuggled closer to Odagiri, before she drifted away.

While Odagari stared at the ceiling, thinking about the dream he had that night. It was the memories of him almost dying after a bullet went through his body, when this mysterious woman came by and asked something to him. He tried to remember but the headache slowly throbbing his head, and he decided to stop thinking about the dream.

Despite of that…

Why did he feel like it was as important as equal as his life?

* * *

 _ **-Somewhere in Tokyo's neighbourhood-**_

"Why you useless brat!"

WHAM!

"I told you many times to clean up the dojo after training! Such simple task you can't even do properly!?"

A man with white shirt and black pants was screaming towards a small figure, slumped against the wall of the dojo. Messy brown hair with trail of blood at the corner of his lips, he slowly wiped the blood as he glared at the angry man.

"The hell…why I'm the only one has to do the cleaning…? Why don't you ask brothers as well, curse father…?" He said as he intentionally provoked the man he called as 'father'. The man, his face went red with rage, quickly grabbed the boy's hair and yanked him by force, ignoring the hiss of pain from his son.

"What the hell are you saying, huh? You damn brat! Are you trying to show that you're far better and superior than your father huh? HUH!?" He slapped the boy's face hard; causing him fell on the ground harder, scratching his palms and right elbow. Not enough with that, he repeatedly kicked the boy as much as he wanted, screaming curses and foul words, sometimes hitting him with a stick.

Behind the commotion, two young adults were snicker and laugh, watching their father beating the boy as if they were watching some kind of entertainment. The boy screamed in pain, yet those two were laughing and pointing to him, saying how useless and idiotic their brother was. After some time, the father gave one last kick to the ribs, before he panted heavily and screamed to the poor boy,

"No dinner for you tonight! Don't bother to come in either if you don't clean up the mess, you lazy bone brat!" With that, he slammed the door close, leaving behind the injured and bruise boy who were struggling to stand up on his own.

His brown eyes became cold and dull, as he breathed slowly. He slowly walked away from the dojo, grabbed his fallen bag and uniform and walked away from the area. He ignored the task he was given before, rummaging his bag as he found his cell phone. He flipped open and saw one message and five missed calls:

 _From: J-kun_

 _Hey, sorry that I couldn't walk you back home. I have lots of work today. I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer it. Is something the matter? I hope you're alright…_

 _By the way, I heard that there's an old guy met with you at school before. People said he wore white glove and walked with a cane, could it possible that he's the man we saw in that photo during last night gathering!? I want to see you tomorrow, so I'll wait at the usual place._

He smiled before he hissed in pain, as his lips were hurt. He walked limply, holding his side as his breathing was getting heavier than before. His whole body was aching, his head is throbbing painfully that he almost vomited. He was sure that bruises slowly emerged on his already 'black and blue' skin that almost unable to heal in time.

He did not know where to go. He just walked and walked, without any directions or aims where to go.

He started to feel dizzy; it seemed one of the attacks hit him on his head. He felt painful throbbing started to torture him merciless, and he walked unstably, almost hit the ground.

He did not realize that he was in the middle of the road.

He did not hear the loud horn that appeared in front of him.

He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, followed by the sound of hitting break, and stop.

He barely knows what happened.

It was because, after that, the only thing he ever remembered was the pain that kept torturing him, and he felt that his body became so heavy that he started to fall down, and his eyelids were too tired to open up again.

He heard something was open and a man shouted to him, followed by running footsteps.

After that, he was completely unconscious.

* * *

 _ **-Hunter Division, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Kasumigaseki, Tokyo-**_

Sakuma narrowed his eyes as he watched the photos of the victims in front of him. It was already midnight, yet he decided to pull all night to find any clues for the division's current case. 'The U-Students Murder Case' was what the case had been called due to the victims were all from various universities in Tokyo. Also, the other significant of the case was the victims were all female students. It made many investigators ended up on dead end, not knowing what they should do. Most of the victims did not know each other, if there were only once or twice meeting. Due to the inability of Division 1 to solve the case, it was handed to Hunter Division for solution.

 _CLIK._

A mug with hot coffee was place on Sakuma's desk and he realized it was Amari who handed it. The widower with a daughter gave Sakuma his gentle smile as he sat next to the inspector.

"Stop frowning too much, Sakuma. It's not good for the skin," He said as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Amari? I thought you already called it a day. What are you doing here? What happen to Emma?" Asked Sakuma as he was a bit surprise to find Amari still at the office. The single father raised his eyebrow as he calmly said to Sakuma.

"I asked Odagiri a favor tonight. Besides, Emma had always wanted to come to his house so that she could play with Kenji-kun," He put his mug and glanced at Sakuma. "You're not the only one whose head is spinning around, trying to solve this case."

Sakuma just chuckled weakly as he took another sip of his coffee, "Yeah…everyone does."

Both of them became silent, as Amari took a file related to one of the victims while Sakuma looked at the photos of the victims. Slowly, the door was opened and revealed a young man, with features almost resembled Superintendent Ajuro Iorry, walked into the room with a box of snacks on his right hand.

"Another all-nighter? Sakuma-kun, you're already lack of sleeps for three days," Said the young man as he placed the box on the table. "Amari-kun as well?"

"It can't be help Akira-san, until this case is solved, I don't think we'll have enough rest," Said Sakuma as he chuckled. The man named Akira just smiled, as he made himself a mug of coffee for himself.

Ajuro Akira is Superintendent Ajuro Iorry's younger brother who is also one of the Hunter Division's upper echelon, having the same rank as his eldest brother. He was responsible on the welfare and infrastructures of the said division; from the furniture to the medical equipment (standard infirmary), as well as public relation and diplomatic since it was an international organization that also dealt with other countries. Just several months ago, they just cooperated with France's Hunter Division where they investigated a serial killer who found pleasure to rape and killed young boys and ran away from France to Japan after its crime was discovered by the said organization. It took some times to capture him since he used many methods that managed to get him away from being caught until their supervisors stepped in and captured him after they fought him half-beaten. Detective Alain Lernier was heavily injured along the way, and almost got killed if not another help came unexpectedly. Even Sakuma, Odagiri, Akira and Iorry suffered serious injuries too.

Most of the members who involved in the case had to receive counselling supports due to the brutal way the criminal used to torture his victims, yet several people like Kitami Naoko and some people react like nothing happened. Despite their cool actions, Sakuma knew Naoko also got involved with the brutal fight with the said criminal and mostly the one who delivered the attacks in vicious ways; something unusual for a young girl like her. While she is almost reaching 19 (her birthday in April), he knew never to underestimate Naoko's ability to fight. Her partner Suzuki Asato, was her frequent 'punching bag' due to his slacking off attitude, but still managed to be their division's top agent…

After the death of their previous no.1 top agent of Hunter Division, 3 years ago.

Aside from his PR skills, he was also one of the few people who managed to calm down people who were under PTSD effects, including Naoko. Sakuma, Amari and Akira were at the same age, but his experiences and skills were more than the two men's skills and experiences. Still, he never acted arrogant and humbly befriend them and everyone in the team.

"So…Sakuma-kun, how many victims we had since the first case?" Asked Akira as he opened one file contained the information of the first victim.

"Seven in two weeks," Said Sakuma.

"Three from last week," Amari clicked on the screen, scrolling the number of the victims.

"And four this week," Akira closed the file and grabbed another one. "A friend of mine gave me a suggestion."

"About what?"

"Profiling."

"Huh?" Both adults looked at their supervisor, eyes were required his explanation.

"Make a profiling for our suspect," He said. "My acquaintance said that the links are invisible but not missing. She told me to use profiling to list down our suspect' MO so we could find the lead."

"Well, easy to say than to do," Said Amari as he sighed. "Can't we just use psychometry Akira-san? That way we can find the evident easier without any delay."

"Not without Tatsuya," Sakuma and Amari stopped whatever they did, finally realized the error.

"He's best at handling the ability, but without him, we can't read the vision as clear as him. Besides…" Akira frowned as he looked at one of the tables in the room. "His injuries still not heal."

The two adults said nothing, as they remember their other supervisor. But the guilty expression was quickly changed as they both looked with each other with determination and stared grabbing whatever files or papers, and faced Akira.

"Let's start it," Said Sakuma as he opened a file.

Both Akira and Amari smirked.

"First, his victims are young woman, aged within 18-25."

"Pretty face," Said Amari as Sakuma and Akira chuckled. "What? It's true right?"

"University students; different place."

"Different course."

"Two short hair, the rest long hair."

"A fetish?"

"Maybe."

"All of them attending goukan," Said Amari.

Sakuma narrowed his eyes as he remembered something. "Amari, you said all of them attended goukan, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No…I think I remember something…etoo…AH!" He cried suddenly, shocking Akira and Amari a bit. "Do you have the copy of the CCTV videos?"

"I do," Amari quickly typed the keyboard and revealed several videos on the screen. Sakuma looked at the screen before his hand touched one face that was shown on the video.

"This guy."

"Why? What's wrong with this guy?" Asked Akira as he took a closer look.

"I always felt that there is something missing, now I remember why..." Said Sakuma as he started typing at his table. "This guy, he's always on the crime scenes wherever we found the victims! Even with the latest victim -Ayatsuzi Marina, he's also been there!"

"Did you get his identity?" Asked Akira as he stood up and went to the shelves, grabbing some files. "In CODIS? INTERPOOL Data?"

"I'm trying...DAMN IT! His face is too far away!" Cried Sakuma as he slammed his hands.

"We're so close to find him!"

"So he's our suspect?" Asked Amari as he took a dark blue cable. "Akira-san, permission to connect to our 'extra cable'?"

Akira and Sakuma looked at Amari who was ready to insert the said cable, before Akira nodded his head. He narrowed his eyes as he said to Sakuma, "Sakuma, make copies of his face whenever you can see it clearly. Then combine his face and re-create it until it become a complete face!"

"Yes sir!" Said Sakuma as he started his work.

Akira looked at the two agents before he frowned. He had a bad feeling upon the suspect they found, but most of all, he was worried if he had to show the suspect to everyone once the re-creation was complete. Especially when it comes to the other supervisor named Tatsuya, who was absent from.

He had a feeling the suspect had some sort of relationship with Tatsuya and it was not good at all...

Especially if those new recruits-to-be will be coming to their place in mean time.

* * *

He don't remember how did he get into this place.

A young teenager, wrapped in bandages and plasters, lay on his back; looked at his surrounding with confusion that boiling inside of him.

He was confused.

He was scared.

He did not know how he got himself into this place.

A strange place where he himself did not know anything about it.

The last thing he ever remembered was, when he started to feel dizzy; it seemed like one of his father's hits hit him on his head. He felt painful throbbing started to torture him merciless, and he walked unstably, almost hit the ground.

He did not realize that he was in the middle of the road.

At that night.

That cold, empty night.

He growled as another pain stabbed his head merciless.

He was sure his head got hit hardly.

But who was the person who help him?

Judging from the condition of him; wrapped in bandaged almost all over his head (he didn't hit himself hardly after he fainted right?), his neck, arms, torso…

A sound of sliding door being opened shocked him from his world and instantly he glanced up to see that was entering the room.

"Are you awake?"

A gentle, male voice greet him in calm manner, however it did not stop himself from looking at the newcomer with suspicious eyes.

However, he felt strangely calm…

And safe.

He looked at him again, the newcomer.

He was a man in middle 20s. His eyes were black, shone as if a crystal bathed with the sunrays. His hair also black, with bangs that cut in the middle; the bangs however seemed a bit longer to each sides with some strays in the middle. He was tall, yes, but still, he looked thin.

He had this gentle expression as well as his aura.

That young boy once again felt safe, and calm…

"How's your body?"

His question startled him. Hesitate, he slowly looked up, stared at other black eyes that felt cool but gentle, almost as gorgeous and fascinating every person who looked directly into them.

A sudden touch jerked him, a lot. Suddenly, he seemed to see a vision of strong hand, slapped his face hard, followed by several curse words that was aimed to him, scared him terribly.

He did not hear the voice of the man that spoke to him panicky.

He did not want to feel the touch of other hands that started to make a contact with him.

He did not hear his own scream, or other voices that started to fill his surroundings.

He only realized that he was crying when he felt strong arms held him in tight hug and held him closer to him.

Upon in this embrace, the soft voice kept saying to him gently to calm down and not be afraid; everything is going to be all right.

His breathe slowly calm down, and closed his eyes as he felt warm hand stroke his hair gently.

Then he remembered what had happened to him.

He was beaten by his father because he skipped his cleaning duty at the dojo.

He left the house after he was beaten badly, and walked aimlessly through the night.

He just wandered without knowing where to go, all alone in the middle of night.

He did not realize that he already walked to the middle of the road.

He did not hear the loud horn that appeared in front of him.

He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, followed by the sound of hitting break, and it was stop.

He barely knows what happened.

It was because, after that, the only thing he ever remembered was the pain that kept torturing him, and he felt that his body became so heavy that he started to fall down, and his eyelids were too tired to open up again.

He heard something was open and a man shouted to him, followed by running footsteps before he lost his consciousness.

That was how he ended in this unknown place.

The man who was holding him kept reassured him that everything will be all right, and nothing to be afraid of.

It was strange; they were strangers but it seems that he felt more safe secure with him.

It was their first meeting in awkward way, but he never felt so safe like this.

When was the last time he ever remember being safe in his life?

Perhaps, only _**'that'**_ time…

That he ever feel safe.

As he lay down (the man made him do that), he looked at the man with curious eyes. He realized that the person, who held him before, had his face half wrapped with bandage. He was not the first person who greet him, this person was different. His left eye was covered as well, and he could see his left arm was bandage wholly. But it never stop him from comforting him, since he knew the boy needed some comfort. He wanted to say anything but his throat felt pain; the wound that he received from the last attack was not healing yet.

The said man shook his head slowly, placing a hand on his head as if a comfort gesture. The young boy closed his eyes for a moment, before he looked at the said man again.

"Sleep," He said. "Your body needs it."

He just nodded his head when the man asked him to take some rest and sleep. He unconsciously grabbed his hand as the man wanted to leave the place, and he said to him;

"Please don't leave me alone…"

Like a parent, he stared at him with shock, and then his eye turned gentle and nodded his head, agreed to stay with him…

For that moment.

As he was about to fall asleep, he wondered why he felt so safe with the stranger, because this was their very first meeting with each other.

They were strangers, and yet, he knew that he felt safe whenever he was with this person.

Knowing that he finally safe, Hatano Ryousuke let his eyelid closed and let him to be submitting into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **I wonder if fate was trying to mess with me...apparently someone was trying to mess up with me and co-workers last month during one of the important events held by our HQ. Naah, better to tell this next time, urgh!**

 **By the way, the next chapter will have the investigation happen at the same time the new recruits-to-be coming to Hunter Division and D-Agency. There will be more people to appears but regarding Hatano's condition in the last part, yes his father abused him. His situation was mention during Yuuki and Iorry's conversation in Chapter 1.**

 **I'm sorry for being late. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	4. The Glass Heart

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** I was intend to post this chapter along with the arrival of the former spies to HUNTER Division as I promise, but it's almost two months without updates so I'll send this first part first.

INKTOBER 2016 is here and I participated this event starting 1st Oct 2016! I'll put the link at the end of the story!

* * *

 **Summary:** An organization called 'Hunter' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information, but facing difficulties after one big incident that happened 3 years ago ended up with the death of one of its top agents.

Sakuma Yuuji, an Inspector and veteran of Hunter Division received another unsolved case when the team received several new members. Little did they know, the meeting was neither a fate or the consequences of their past karma…

* * *

 **Hunter 04:** The Glass Heart

* * *

 _ **"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see,**_

 _ **but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel…"**_

 _ **\- Unknown**_

* * *

He looked at the young boy who was sleeping on the bed, which previously was his.

The injured man sat next to the young boy, who was sleeping on the bed, which once was his. He carefully not to touch the boy's body, as he remembered his friend Naoki, the one who found the boy before told him that he might be having a traumatic experiences in the past, which explained why he was too sacred to be touched by others.

Especially when he was in weak condition.

It's not that he did not understand what that boy had gone through. If he can, he would not care about him and just left the boy alone in his room. He got more duties and works that been waiting for at his offices; both of his eldest brothers were waiting for him to come back.

Although he was sure, they would kick him back home since his injuries still not heal…

And during this moment of period; ones he actually hated to go through the year since the pressure and stress were heavier than normal days.

 _ **'That'**_ time that still haunted him and others despite how many years it happened.

 _ **But you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.**_

Due to his empathy ability (1), he accidentally read the boy's feelings, emotions and memories; too much that he almost fainted due to the burden that he accidentally received. Luckily, Naoki was there so that he was able to stop the pressure from taking him fully. His friend looked at him with a stare that he understood so well; no need for him to try anymore or he might be fainted.

However, for Tatsuya, there was something more about the boy that he wanted to know after that small accident.

"That boy…" Tatsuya looked up and saw Naoki stood at the door, holding Hatano's bag. He took out a student ID book and flipped open. "He's the one that should come to the office two days later, right?"

"Under the name of Shimano Ryousuke…even I know this isn't his real name…" Naoki closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's his stepmother's surname," Said Tatsuya. "Seems like she's the main reason why Hatano's parents got divorced in the first place."

"Well yeah, she's a sexy bitch, lots of money and capable to have rough sex in the bed," Said Naoki bluntly, while Tatsuya just chuckled.

"Using sex as a weapon is not strange."

"Well, assassin such as 'honey pot' would uses her body as a bait, then takes the actions," Naoki put the item back into the bag, put it on the floor, and walked closer to Tatsuya. "If Izumi see this, surely she would run and kill the family, especially the father."

"Since she's also the same as Hatano-kun…" Tatsuya glanced at the said boy before continued. "Even though they might be same in certain ways?"

"Being a victim of child abuse is enough to send her in rage," Naoki sighed as he closed his eyes. "We both know that Hatano-kun is a victim of child abuse; by his own father, by his stepfamily and that Ranbara High School just decided to close its eyes because the Shimano Family gave large sum of money as a donation. We know that it was to cover up the things happened to Hatano-kun."

"I'm glad that you're the only one who comes here after I discharged myself from the hospital," Tatsuya said. Naoki raised his eyebrow, "If your wife is here with us, surely she goes on berserk."

Oh, that is what Tatsuya meant by that.

Both he and Naoki, along with his wife Izumi were classmates during high school, but he actually shared special bond with Izumi due to certain reasons that only people had the same or almost the same experiences as them would understood what kind of their relationship was. It was not something romantic or even intimate; it's just that what they had face together made them understand something that only certain people could understand, just like how he found the boy and the hidden secrets he kept from others.

That was why he knew something was wrong when they found the boy.

He knew that boy was trying to take himself away from something or someone; nobody would walk in the middle of the night with such injuries that almost all over his body, in the middle of the road at night and pretended not to hear the sound of honing that was aim to him. He was sure that boy was under deep pressure that he was unable to hear everything at that moment; something that he knew would always falls on the depress people.

He slowly reached out to him, and gently placed his hand on the bandaged arm. As he touched him, he saw something that made him shock and started to hold the boy's hand tightly than before.

Things flashed past Tatsuya faster than he could grasp or make a sense of them. A happy family – a fight between people – watched the father beaten the mother – separation of the parents– receiving something that broken his heart – abusing from the family – deepest despair –an evil grin from someone beside his father – friends that bullying him – curse words – something awaken within himself– painful – sadness that nobody knows – meeting with a person whom he knew for a long time – a letter –a man with white glove and cane –gathering –

He opened his eyes and looked at the young boy in front of him.

He was never though how much that boy had endured until now.

Watching how his parents separated at such tender age with the mother lost her custody on him and then endless tortured and beaten by his father and stepfamily throughout his childhood, that boy's sadness and pains never ceased since nobody was care enough to notice it. He grew up being a strong yet cheeky person, however because of his smile and personality, which he believed that boy, had it naturally within himself that people were too dense to realize what exactly happened to the boy.

Human's heart was a glass heart.

Once it was broken, it will never be return to its original shape.

And it was the same as everyone's heart.

Him as well.

People rarely paid attention towards others' feelings, never realize how many times they had smashed and crushed the hearts that they were too bad up to the point the hearts became nothing but dusts.

But he could never close his heart tot the things he did not want to know.

Tatsuya had wonder how many times Hatano's heart was smashing into pieces, with people being dense to what had happened. He knew that boy was longing for someone to realize his pain and he knew, right now, he was the one who knew his deepest secrets in the heart…

No matter how much he wanted to stay away from problems, he knew he would always know.

Always.

With a sigh, Tatsuya tucked the blanket up to Hatano's neck and left his room. It was then he realized Naoki was at his older brother's room door, leaning against it as he looked up at him with cellphone in his hand.

And he knew there was something that had caught his friend's attention.

Because Naoki's expression was so gloomy that Tatsuya felt it might be something, he hates to hear about.

* * *

 _ **-Spring midnight of 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **March, Night, S-7 Club, Roppongi Hill, Roppongi, Minato Ward, Tokyo-**_

"What do you mean you can't reach him?"

Miyoshi glanced at Kaminaga who was speaking on the phone, and the young man quickly went to his friend, wondering whom he was speaking to. Kaminaga looked at him and quickly dragged Miyoshi to the outside. Fortunately, their shifts just ended, so they can go out without care for the customers. The night was not busy either; despite the spring break just started (2).

Kaminaga put a loud speaker on his phone so Miyoshi could hear it too, "I tried to call Hatano many times, since yesterday! All that I get was an engage call, and he didn't reply to my messages either! That's why I ask you if you know where Hatano is, Kaminaga!"

"Jitsui…we actually don't know either," Kaminaga scratched his head a bit, while Miyoshi frowned upon hearing the conversation. "Why don't you try calling him at home?"

"Heh! As if I want to," Said Jitsui, irritation was obvious in his voice. "When he didn't come to our meeting place yesterday, I already knew something was wrong. So I went to his house and overheard his father's cursing him for being missing and not cleaning the dojo! So obviously, Hatano is missing!"

"Jitsui, calm down will you?" Said Miyoshi for the first time. "Did you ask the others as well?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone before Jitsui decided to answer, "…No…I couldn't get Fukumoto or Tazaki's numbers…I only got you, Kaminaga and Hatano, that's all."

"This is bad. Tomorrow we're going to visit the Hunter Division," Said Miyoshi.

"Can't we do something about this Miyoshi?" Asked Jitsui, worried. "You probably didn't notice that night, but Hatano always getting hit by his own father!"

"WHAT!?" Cried both Kaminaga and Miyoshi. "He's been abused?"

"I'm afraid that's what made Hatano missing since yesterday. This is not the first time he left his home after being hit, but usually he at least would reply to my message. But right now, all of my messages still got zero reply! I don't know where he goes!"

"Jitsui, calm down will you?" Asked Miyoshi, trying to calm down the panic teenager. Kaminaga already went inside to grab their bags and to inform the boss that they were leaving. "Both Kaminaga and I already finish our job, so let's meet at Amanogawa Café after this. Where are you?"

"I…I'm already at the entrance…So many people, I can't find Fukumo –woaah! Don't appear so sudden Tazaki!" Miyoshi had to suppress his laugh when he heard Jitsui shrieked.

"What's wrong Jitsui? You look so pale," Tazaki's voice was heard when Kaminaga appeared with his and Miyoshi's bags. Nodding his head, Miyoshi quickly explained to Tazaki about their current situation and asked him to stay with Jitsui. Tazaki immediately agreed and was pulling Jitsui inside the café when the call ended. Without wasting time, both of the youngsters quickly took the taxi and went straight to their destination.

But when they reached the said destination, they were met with Fukumoto, along with Tazaki and Jitsui at the same place they gathered before; Jitsui looked a bit calm although his face still pale. When Miyoshi looked at Fukumoto, the tall man told them the news.

"Hatano just called 10 minutes ago," He said. "Jitsui was worried, but him certain that it's Hatano, safe and sound."

"Really? Where is he?" Asked Kaminaga eagerly. Despite he is no longer the oldest among them (Kaminaga and Amari were the oldest spies during their past lives), he still worried about their youngest member.

"That's the problem," Said Tazaki. "He just told us that he's at some acquaintance's home, but he refused to tell us the address. He said that he will come to the Hunter Division for sure so don't worry about him."

"Then he cut off the line?"

"Just like that."

"Still, it makes me worry about Hatano after Jitsui told us that boy was abused by his own father. Is there nothing we can do to help him?"

"It's quite hard. His stepfamily seems to have some connection with authorities that they can shun off people who are against them. Of course we could do something since we still had and remember our abilities (as spies), but with our current condition, I don't think it can be done so easily," Said Jitsui as he sighed. "And I don't want to return home either…"

"Huh? Why?" Asked Kaminaga.

"I lived alone," Said Jitsui. "Usually Hatano would stay with me, but right now…I just feel tired…"

Fukumoto handed a glass of water while Tazaki rubbed Jitsui's back gently, as if he was trying to sooth him. Miyoshi held his chin as if he was in deep thought, then sighed as he looked at the others.

"I think we had no choice. Since Hatano said that he's alright and will be going tomorrow, we had to leave it just like that. Jitsui, stay at our place tonight. Seeing you like this, I don't think you can wake up early tomorrow," Said Miyoshi as he saw Jitsui was about to protest, but then widened his eye, realizing the truth of his words.

"It's better than walking home alone, Jitsui," Said Tazaki.

Jitsui did not saying anything, but after some time, he slowly nodded his head, as all of them slowly scattered into their own direction.

Tomorrow will be their very first important day, as a group of former D-Agents.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 _ **Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Empathy** –the capacity to recognize and, to some extent, share feelings (such as sadness or happiness) that are being experienced by another sentient or semi-sentient being. Someone may need to have a certain amount of empathy before they are able to feel compassion. Empathy is also ability with many different definitions. They cover a broad spectrum, ranging from caring for other people and having a desire to help them, to experiencing emotions that match another person's emotions, to knowing what the other person is thinking or feeling, to blurring the line between self and other.

The person named Tatsuya possessed this ability but with great amount of power that sometimes, even without touching any kind of objects or human beings he still can feel the effects of the emotions of memories that left behind. His ability was too strong that even the earrings that he wore to suppress the strength failed several times.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than before, and I'm sorry for breaking the promise. I almost done with this chapter but something happened and I couldn't finished it in time. Therefore I had to separate this chapter and send the first part. The parts where the spies came to the HUNTER Division will be featured in future chapters.**

 **October is finally here and the event 'Inktober' is something I really want to participate! I joined last year but when it almost the end of October and still not knowing it very much. I already post two arts of mine and I can link you people there:**

 **1) Day 01:** **Tazaki (JG) [ marrylissa. tumblr image/ 151194801497]  
**

 **2) Day 02:** **Yamamoto Takeshi & OC (KHR) [ marrylissa. tumblr image/ 151239890957]  
**

 **Unfortunately yesterday one of my rabbits died. He already old (don't know the age since he's a gift from my sister's friend). I was so sad, because he's in recovery from wound infected with maggots. I don't know the reasons why, maybe because he's sick (I suspect flu) and didn't drink the water from the bottle provided, or because of his long teeth he unable to eat. I stayed by his side until he died, and texted my sister about his demise. I had to bury him all alone, and this is not out first rabbit died. We had 7 rabbits (including the babies) died before, so only left with us are six rabbits. This is hard... T_T**

 **Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	5. Unexpected Finding

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** Ahh...too much works I couldn't follow my real plan so I had to send this second part of the original chapter 4. I'm very sorry...

After long time of thinking and consideration, I decided to change the names of our two beloved spies in the previous chapters back to their pseudo names as well as Tazaki's, with the exceptional of Sakuma since we don't even know his real name (Sakuma usually is a surname).

* * *

 **Summary:** An organization called ' **Hunter** ' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information after one big incident that happened 3 years ago. The team received several new members, but none of them wonders if it was a fate or the consequences of their past karma…

* * *

 **Hunter 05:** Unexpected Finding

* * *

 _ **"There's just too much that time cannot erase."**_

 _ **-Midnight, spring 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **March, Hunter Division, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki, Tokyo-**_

Urgent footsteps ran along the pathway towards the silver building outside the headquarters' building. Seconds later, a flushed but serious Kitami Naoko rushed in through the open doorway. All the members of the Hunter Division and D-Agency turned their heads to her as they gathered at their conference room.

"I'm so sorry. I rushed back immediately when I got the message on my phone. Is something the matter?" she asked.

All of them; the members of Hunter Division –Superintendent Ajuro Iorry, Superintendent Ajuro Akira, Chief Superintendent and Head of D-Agency Yuuki Masaru, Chief Superintendent and Head of Tokyo Branch Hunter Division Konoe Shirou, Secretary Tatsumi Kai, his assistant Kirie Soko, Inspectors –Sakuma Yuuji, Odagiri Hiroyuki and Amari Osamu; Sargent Suzuki Asato and Kurokawa Hisoka were gathering at the seats in the conference room. Only Assistant Inspector Kitami Naoko just arrived and the other two members were not available at the moment.

Medical and computer expert Takada Haruto was off from duty that week, and the other was on medical leave since late February.

"Oh, sorry for asking you come here in rushes Naoko, and yes, there's an urgency here," Said Iorry as he apologized. "Please have a seat."

Naoko muttered "thank you" before taking her seat next to Sakuma and Suzuki. Despite its still cold, Naoko still managed to return to the building with her motorcycle from other ward in Tokyo wearing sleeveless jacket. Iorry was very grateful that Naoko was a very discipline, dedicate and capable member in the team. She did her job fast but still able to do it carefully. She can be relied on to do outside works due to her good PR and deductive skills, however usually she was send for enforcer works along with Suzuki and Hisoka to hunt down the suspects they found, and today was no exception.

But they have some urgent news to be revealed, and had to call Naoko who was riding her motorcycle back to Kasumigaseki from Shinjuku.

"We have two important announcements today, and first it's about our division," Said Iorry as everyone settled down. "Tomorrow, we will receive a visit from our potential candidates to join our division."

Everyone minus Yuuki, Konoe and Akira widened the eyes in surprise.

"It that true, Iorry-san!?" Asked Suzuki, shocked.

"Yes, we have received words from one of our _**'supporters'**_ that they agree to come here for visitation, but bear my words that they still not decide to become our members until they come here for confirmation."

Almost immediately, everyone's shoulders went slumped, a bit unhappy with the revelation.

"Oh man…I thought that we finally have additional members," Groaned Suzuki. "I mean, look at our work! We had lots of unsolved cases and yet there will be another pile of work to come here every second!"

"It would be a **VERY BIG PLEASURE** if you stop playing hooky and focus on your job!" Said Naoko angrily as she pulled Suzuki's ear. The poor man cried in pain. "People might feel weird about this, but we're really understaffed! We need to do more extra works since our D-Agency only consist of Yuuki-san, Sakuma-san, Amari-san and Odagiri-san!"

"While we're always on the crime scene, we actually have to do more on gathering information rather than go and arrest the suspects," Said Amari as he sighed. "Don't you think it's weird that everything slowly piles up on us after 'that' incident three years ago?"

Everyone went stiff as those words escaped Amari's lips. The atmosphere slowly getting heavy, and from what he could see Naoko, Sakuma and Odagiri had dark shadows over their eyes. Suzuki and Kirie went pale, Tatsumi frowned, and the others were silent. Amari felt guilty for bringing up a taboo topic, but he knew he had to say it since it was related to their current meeting.

"I guess you're right…" Said Naoko as she looked at Amari with sad expression. "Everything went upside down after the death of your top agent that time."

"Naoko/ Kitami-san…" Said Suzuki, Kirie and Hisoka at the same time.

"Don't worry, I can deal it, but yeah…after that tragedy three years ago, those bastards had increased their damn activities and we're too busy to find and tried to capture them," Said Naoko as she sat on the table, crossed arms over her chest. "They did it as if they are trying to make fun on us…"

"Or as revenge…" Sakuma's deep voice managed to startled few people including Naoko herself, as she thought Sakuma would not want to talk about 'that incident'. Even Odagiri seemed reluctant to say his opinion.

"Second, about our current case. For some reasons, the case we currently investigate might be related with what Sakuma-kun said…" Said Iorry as he typed on the keyboard that connected to the special table and revealed the photos of the victims. "These are our seven victims; range from 18-25, all of them female and university students."

"Pretty face," Both Akira and Sakuma, who slowly covered his mouth to suppress their chuckle, looked at Amari who grinned slyly. "What? It's true right?"

"Flirty bastard," Said Sakuma that earned small chuckles from everyone including Yuuki.

"Two short and three long hairs," Said Kirie as she took a bit closer to the photo. "Hm? They bleached their hair."

"You're sharp Soko-san! I just see them as natural colour," Claimed Naoko as she widened her eyes. Everyone except Sakuma, Akira, Iorry and Amari started talking in surprise.

"Good point Kirie-san, we have one similarity between the victims, and this is one of the clues we had gathered," Said Akira as he typed something and several information popped up. "These are what he got after digging some investigation and aside from the hair colour, there are some information we managed to gather last night."

"So you use the 'extra cable'?" Asked Iorry.

"Only after we done some re-creation of the suspect's face since his face is too blurry or from side only," Explained Akira as he pointed on one box on the screen. "And this is very important matter. Until we give the permission to tell others, do not mention this guy in front of Tatsuya."

"Eh?" Said everyone minus Konoe and Yuuki.

"This guy is our main suspect as he always appeared in the crime scenes ever since the first victim was found," Explained Akira as he waved his hand and another projection appeared in the air. "After Sakuma-kun re-created his face, we used our 'extra cable' to find his identity. Amari-kun."

"Yes, Akira-san," Said Amari as he revealed a piece of information on the projection. "His name is Aomori Testa, a half-Italian half Japanese. Born in Tuscany but was raise in Japan after his parents' divorce. Age 24, student of Meiji Gakuen University. Came from the same university as our first victim –Kayo Sumire-san."

"How come we didn't realize about his whereabouts before?" Asked Yuuki, curiously.

"Let me be responsible for this Yuuki-san, but at first we thought he's just a passersby just like other people who gathered around the crime scene," Said Akira as he touched the projection and revealed several photos taken from the CCTV copies. "However, according to Sakuma-kun, he said that he had seen Aomori many times and it was proved in these photos taken form the CCTV."

"That's already suspicious," Said Kurokawa Hisoka, the division's youngest member.

"But why we had to keep this matter from Tatsuya-kun?" Asked Tatsumi the secretary. "I mean, he's just a man whom we know as 'main suspect'. Is something the matters?"

"Oh yeah it does," Said Akira frustrated as he held his head. "If Tatsuya sees him, he will be killed on the sport!"

"What do you mean by that Akira?" Asked Iorry, narrowing his eyes.

"Nii-san, our suspect is really a bad news," Said Akira, uncomfortably. "Aomori Testa…"

"…Is one of the **"runaways"** from the Battle of Sakura Yuuki, 11 years ago!"

Iorry's eyes snapped open and turned sharply to his brother, "Are you serious!?"

"Do you think I want to make a joke nii-san? You of all people should know how deep his grudge is against the people who became the traitors and runaways during the battle!" Everyone except Yuuki, Naoko, Konoe and Tatsumi looked at each other.

What exactly their superiors were talking about?

"And Testa is one of the runaways?"

"The one who left without proper explanations. Also one of the facts that contribute to the death of his close friend during that time," Said Akira as he pinched the screen harder. "I don't think _**that leader**_ would be happy to hear this as well."

"I know, but let's back to the business," Said Iorry as he quickly ended the serious conversation much to others' disappointed. "So do you know what his motive to do the crime is?"

Amari typed immediately on the keyboard and revealed the picture of the suspect with one of the victims, within somewhere in the middle of a party. "I believe it's a revenge against the girls because the very first victim –Mimasaka Kaori, was reportedly rejected him several months ago."

"What makes the first victim related to the others afterwards?" Asked Hisoka.

"We checked through Testa's background from his childhood until his current status, and apparently among the victims one had the same match with the suspect; apparently both Mimasaka and Testa attending the same university and both had known each other during high school," Explained Sakuma. "We interviewed her family, friends and teachers and according to Mimasaka's friends, she rejected him because she wasn't interested to have any serious relationship as she was aiming to get first class honour in Laws in Todai. But several after the confession she accepted another man's proposal and getting engaged."

"Quite a drama," Said Tatsumi as he pushed his glasses.

"And she's bleaching her hair to brown instead of black," Said Naoko dryly. "And ever since then the suspect hated women with bleach hair because of her, great."

"It's because she's aiming for rich guy and even as far as dying her hair in order to get her goal and Testa looks like a grumpy nerd guy who won't reach her requirement, that's why he killed her and others because of his bad rejection," Said Kirie. " _~sigh_ …why girls always like that?"

"Yeah right, says the one who stole our secretary's heart and got engaged," Said Naoko as everyone laughed and Kirie spluttering in embarrassed, while Tatsumi just smiled.

"So what's our next movement?" Asked Naoko.

"Right now, we're still searching for Testa but under Code Green," Said Iorry as he raised his hand, flashed a glowing green card (poker card's size). "With this order given, I need you people to use your special abilities to search and capture Aomori Testa!"

"So it's time to work?" Said Suzuki as he smirked at Amari who nodded his head.

"There will be no restriction regarding our searching methods but restrain yourself from killing him if he runs away!" Said Akira, sternly. "We need to capture and trial him for the sake of other victims but make sure not to make yourself hurt in the process!"

"Suzuki, Sakuma, Naoko, Hisoka, Amari! You people will be responsible for Aomori Testa! Odagiri, Kirie-san, Tatsumi-san, please help Yuuki-san to search for his current whereabouts and to prepare for the newcomers tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, let's move!" After the final words, everyone scattered, doing their tasks given from their superiors, and disappeared.

* * *

"… _ **nee-san? Where are you?"**_

 _Hatano walked at the backyard where trees surrounding the said area. The same place where two of Colonel Mutou's underlings were trying to blow up the facility if not because of the black cat named Yoru accidentally fell on one of them. From afar he could see a young woman with short black hair reaching barely her shoulders, was calmly sewing. She raised her head and smiled upon seeing Hatano walked closer to her_

" _ **Did you call me Hatano?"**_

 _Hatano smirked as he looked at the woman he called as big sister._

" _ **Yeah. It's almost lunch time and Fukumoto asks me to find you. He needs your magic hands to help him in the kitchen."**_

 _She chuckled as she slowly collecting her things._

" _ **I wonder what kind of lunch he would make..."**_

" _ **I hope the miso soup won't burn like last time!"**_

" _ **That's because you're insist to take an early spoon and Fukumoto tried to stop you from eating first."**_

" _ **Hey! I just want a taste!"**_

" _ **It's true though."**_

 _Hatano puffed his cheeks and pouted. The young woman just chuckled as her stroke his head gently._

" _ **If you can perform better this time, I'll try to find something better for tonight's dinner."**_

" _ **Nee-san, you're trying to act dangerous again. Don't you think Yuuki-san was aware of your stunts before?"**_

" _ **I just went and pick up the mushrooms. It's not like I'm going to hunt a wild boar or a bear!"**_

" _ **You still were coming home late that time!"**_

" _ **And you still ate them a lot more than anyone else!"**_

 _Once again, Hatano pouted, but still worried about the said woman. She was the only female resident at D-Agency, seriously not related to the army or anyone else except with Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki. Aside from their relationship, nothing more they knew about her background. The reason why the army did not doing anything regarding the said person was probably Yuuki-san had used his position to keep it silent or they believed a maid is nothing to worry about, while Sakuma might be using his own consideration to keep the matter silent. He himself did not mind if she wanted to stay at D-Agency, as long as she did not exposing whatever happens in the building, which she done greatly._

 _Hatano knew that she also a martial arts expert like him, but he was unsure which kind of martial arts she learned. So far, the only thing he knew that she was skillful with knives, since sometimes she used her skill unconsciously while helping Fukumoto in the kitchen._

" _ **By the way nee-san, what are you sewing just now?"**_

" _ **This? Oh, it's a Trousseau."**_

" _ **A…what?"**_

" _ **I learnt it from a family descended from Central Asia,"**_ _She said as she showed the cloth._ _ **"You can say it's like a large, embroidery linen made by hands with designs inherited from their ancestors and usually as a part of the bride's gifts when she married. I learned a lot, and making it during my free times."**_

 _It was no secret that she was skillful in sewing and embroidery; one that people would expect in young women. One time during the spies' lesson on disguising, she helped repairing one dress that Kaminaga accidentally ripped off and covered it with beautiful embroidery. The teacher who teaches them the lesson praised her skill._

" _ **The young girls started making it in their early age until they reached the age of marriage. Then used it during their wedding as well as their wedding gift,"**_ _She said slowly, and her eyes glinted with mischievous._ _ **"Maybe I should make one for you and see how it turns out during your disguising lesson?"**_

" _ **Like hell! I won't take the same role again!"**_

 _She smiled as she chuckled. When Hatano looked at her again, he was sure her eyes were seeing something far away, despite still smiling…_

 _As if…_

 _She remembered something, but happened long, long time ago…_

* * *

Hatano woke up from his slumber and yawned. He realized that he was dreaming something from his past, but unable to remember with whom he was talking. The sounds of rain hitting the glass window clearly heard.

"Seems like it'll be raining today," Hatano glanced at his side and saw a man with black hair and eyes calmly drove the car and eyes fixed forward. Sometimes he glanced at Hatano and smiled gently.

"Did I disturb your sleep?"

"No, I've good rest, Imai-sensei," Said Hatano. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

The said man just chuckled a little, "No, no. It's a good thing that I decided to drive you two here. I can't let Tatsuya go to his workplace like this or his brothers will kill him! Besides…" Hatano clearly saw how his eyes went dark as his smile turned cold; something he never expected.

"…Raining days could ruin his mood worst."

Hatano remained silent, but took note of his words. He never thought that he would meet one of the teachers from Fudo High School at the resident he was taken after his sudden collapsed, and was the friend of the owner's son.

Imai-sensei or Imai Naoki was a Science teacher working at Fudo High School, the school where Hatano went for entrance exam (but unfortunately failed). He also teaches Biology and surprisingly English, aside from being a couch for the school's basketball team. Rumors said that he himself was a former student of the same school, and a basketball player, playing the role of 'Point Guard' and captain. Currently 26, he is married (sorry girls!) and already had three children (with twin). Hatano was surprise he still remembered him even after he failed the entrance exam and went to different high school.

After the small incident, Hatano woke up at a resident called as 'Ajuro Household', a name he somehow felt familiar. Both Imai-sensei and Tatsuya were there, and he was given the latter's old clothes to replace him. Apparently, it was Tatsuya's home where his parents and some of his young siblings, including him still lived there. They treated him well, given some meals and treated his wounds, before the three of them left the house to go to Kasumigaseki where the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department was located. However it was a long journey, given they were in the neighborhood in Fudomae Ward.

Hatano was worried. Although he did give a call to Jitsui not long after he was awakening, he knew his good friend was worried about him. Jitsui was his friend, past and present, knew his problems with his family, but the others did not know. He knew that Jitsui might tell Miyoshi and the others about the abuse, him being missing…

However, he confirmed that they would come to the said place as they promised, so he felt less nervous than before.

The car finally reached their destination as Imai-sensei pulled the car into the parking lot. The rain still pouring down but less than before, so he unbuckled his seat belt and turned around to wake up Tatsuya who was asleep at the backseat. The said man jolted in shock as he was suddenly wake up, before yawned and slowly stretched his body. The teacher then asked Hatano went first since he needed to help Tatsuya out form the car (since he was injured), and the former spy nodded his head and went out.

As he went to the entrance, he saw a group of young men was standing at the said entrance. When one of them turned to his way, his smile turned wide and he quickly raised his hand, as Jitsui patted Tazaki's hand and went to reach for Hatano…

* * *

"Did you have a good dream?" Asked the teacher as he leaned against the driver seat and looked at Hatano who greet his friends, particularly a young boy with pale skin and black hair, but beautiful.

"...Not that good either..." Said Tatsuya as he covered his mouth while yawning.

"So what did you got?"

"Seems like Akira-nii-san got hold on the information but even Iorry-nii-san refused to tell others why..."

"You mean...?"

"Seems like the suspect is related to 'that' incident 11 years ago..." He said as his gaze turned cold. "But whatever the current crimes he did, it never related to that bloody incident at all. He's just a 'runaway', that's all."

"Does my wife know about this as well?"

"Beats me..." Tatsuya said as he sighed. "...but knowing her nature, it's impossible to say she never knows about this matter at all. She's just being nice, and let others do their jobs."

Imai-sensei just laughed. Knowing his wife, she will surely kill them if not telling her what had happened.

"However..." Those words made Imai-sensei quiet. "While me asleep, I sense something with Hatano's dream."

Imai-sensei's silence made Tatsuya continued his conversation.

"He seems to slowly having his past memories resurface within his mind."

"There are certain memories that will make us remember no matter how many times has flow."

"Exactly."

"So he's a part of the reincarnation trio and Yuuki-san?"

"Yeah...I just don't know how much he remembers...besides..."

Imai-sensei raised his eyebrow.

Smirking slyly, Tatsuya said, "Seems like Hatano-kun and the other two of his friends had something interesting they won't share with others, no matter what...!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for being late to update this chapter. As I mention before, I tried to make this part according to my plan but many unexpected things happened that I had to reconsider of making this as the last part of the original chapter 4. I don't have much time with works and exhaustion, so I decided to send this second part as chapter 5.**

 **I'm quitting my job; one of the unexpected things that happened. The main reasons are the because of the internal problems and some of the betrayals that I kept on facing. I'm seriously not trusting people who offended and falsely accused me last March, yet they threw many false and bad news at the school I'm currently work (before resign this end of December) and now they are acting like filthy bastards with snobbish attitude (well, they are a group of fucking bastards!). I don't care anymore, I've done my works so the ones who will replace me will do the next job. I'm no longer have pity on them, except the chairman of the main hq. It's sad because I love the job and the kids, but with ways people are treating us, like hell I want to stay! I rather died!**

 **Worst, another rabbit of us died yesterday (6.12.2016). I don't know why, but it seems like rats attacked him and ate parts of his back, resulting him injured and got maggots on him. I tried my best to treat him, but even the vet said it's impossible to heal since the injuries are way too bad. Farewell my rabbit, will miss you...T~T**

 **Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

– **Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	6. HUNTER Division

**Dark Soul Hunter.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

 **Disclaimer:** Joker Game belongs to Yanagi Kouji and its related committees; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime (or related sources).

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, happy New Year (sorry for the late wishing)! This is my first update in 2017 and sorry for the delay. I'm currently working on new job and I had little time than when I was working as an OL. I hope everyone will be satisfy with this chapter so please continue reading this story!

* * *

 **Summary:** An organization called ' **Hunter** ' that having its branches operated whole worldly; which associated with the Keishichou were responsible to deal with several unsolved cases that suddenly increased in Tokyo. It had a small section named 'D-Agency' to help gathering information after one big incident that happened 3 years ago. The team received several new members, but none of them wonders if it was a fate or the consequences of their past karma…

* * *

 **Hunter 06:** Hunter Division

* * *

" _ **I can recall a nostalgic scene if I close my eyes and remember"**_

 _ **-**_ _**Yume wa Nandono Umarekawaru, AKB48**_

* * *

 **_-Morning, spring 26 March, Office of Hunter Division, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki, Tokyo-_ **

"Kirie-kun shouldn't involve in this case, Konoe-san."

Odagiri looked over his shoulders while working at his workplace, and saw Yuuki and the head of HUNTER Division –Chief Superintendent Konoe Shirou, were talking with each other. The sight of the two superiors being together was rare, and Odagiri found it quite interesting to see, with Kirie and Tatsumi were working at the office information room and would not return anytime. Therefore, Odagiri believed it might be a good chance for both of his superiors to discuss about Kirie Soko, the division's secretary assistant.

"Hmm? Could it be because of her comments last night?" Said Konoe as he slowly blew his smoke. "I'm aware of her comments that sound like blaming the victim but I don't think we should blame her hundred percent on this matter, Yuuki-san."

"I know that. I aware of her past being abandon by her boyfriend who decided to be with another woman, with personality like our first victim," Said Yuuki as he leaned against his chair and closed his eyes. "Still, if the victim's family heard this, they'll make sure to put us under fire."

"Hmp. Irrational people always looking for victims to be blame for what had happen, just like how Muto and his team tried to mess up with us many time," Konoe chuckled. "They're lucky that Tatsuya-kun isn't here. That young man is not that merciful if someone dares to harm or mess up with us. He's very protective."

"These always put his elder brothers in pains. Despite he's not a talkative person, his anger is far more horrible than them."

"And far more stubborn than Naoko as well! Yet both of them are easy to work together."

Yuuki just smirked as he put down his cigarette and said, "I just think that perhaps we can put Kirie-kun for the welcoming and touring session for our future recruits instead of working on this case. What do you think?"

"Good idea. It's better for her to deal with those youngsters than facing a case that can trigger her bad past. When will they arrive?"

Yuuki took his cellphone and checked for any messages, before his eyes went wide and said to Konoe with urgency, "They're already here."

Konoe chocked his smoke and coughed terribly while Odagiri stopped his movements when he heard that the future recruits were already arrive. Yuuki looked at him and asked him to call both Tatsumi and Kirie as soon as possible.

Odagiri quickly went to the information room and informed the couple regarding Yuuki's order. As the three of them quickly left the room, Odagiri could not help but feel that something might happen that day.

He just does not know what will happen...

* * *

 **_-Morning, spring 26 March, Entrance of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki, Tokyo-_ **

"HATANO!"

Jitsui ran towards Hatano along with Tazaki who held his umbrella, as the petite boy walked quickly towards the entrance because of the rain. The others were looking over their shoulders and found the source of Jitsui's loud voice. All of them went to Hatano immediately, as Jitsui pulled out a small handkerchief and quickly wipe Hatano's wet hair.

"..Uh...hi guys..."

"'Hi' what!? What you are thinking, you didn't reply to my texts yesterday! I'm worried sick, what happens if something terrible happen to you!?" Scolded Jitsui sternly, although he also looked worry towards Hatano who said nothing and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Jitsui, enough. Hatano is here with us, nothing bad is happens," Said Tazaki as he patted Hatano's shoulder. That was when he realized there was another layer of clothing underneath the old but stylish brown coat. "Hatano, are you injured?"

Kaminaga and Fukumoto snapped their head towards Hatano, Miyoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously while Jitsui held both Hatano's hands. Fukumoto then slowly pulled Hatano to the nearest bench, as both Hatano and Jitsui sat down and the latter once again held Hatano's hands.

He could see the bandages covered both hands, over Hatano's neck as well as his head; there might be more bruises and wounds hidden by the clothes. There were bruises on his face but mostly the swollen reduced. Jitsui also realized that Hatano's complexion was not as pale as he frequently seen was, and he looks a bit livelier than before.

Someone might truly helped Hatano as he said before, since the bandages were carefully wrap and the clothes, while they were not in the current fashion style, still clean and neat.

"..Yes, I am," Said Hatano, as he said slowly. "But don't worry, I'm alright. Someone kindly helped me when I fainted, and he took care of me when I was at his home."

"If he took care of you, why did he let you get soak like this?" Asked Miyoshi as he too, started wiping Hatano's wet face. He did it gently, as he afraid that he might accidentally hurt Hatano's bruises while wiping the face.

"Ah...I forgot that it's already raining..." Hatano said as he looked outside, as if he was trying to search for someone. "I came here with Imai-sensei, in case you people want to know."

"Imai-sensei?"

"Imai Naoki-sensei. Jitsui, he's the science teacher from Fudo High School, when we tried to apply there remember?"

It took Jitsui several minutes to remember who the said teacher was. "OH!? That Imai-sensei? The one who led us to the exam hall that time?"

"Isn't he the teacher and coach for Fudo High School's basketball team?" Asked Kaminaga as everyone looked at him. "Well...I read from newspapers that the winner for Japan Basketball Inter-High Championship last year was from Fudo High School. If I'm not mistaken, he's the coach for the said team who win the game."

"It seems like that. Unfortunately, I don't know much about him either," Said Jitsui. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, since Hatano is already here...Hatano, what are you looking at?" Asked Kaminaga as he saw Hatano kept on looking at the main entrance. Hatano sighed after a while, before he slowly got on his feet, being help by Jitsui and Tazaki.

"Are you searching for him?" Asked Miyoshi as he too, looked at the entrance. The downpour was getting heavier and he doubted the said teacher would be able to come in immediately. "I don't think he can come here with that kind of weather..."

Hatano sighed as he closed his eyes, "Well...I guess you're right..."

Something flickered in Jitsui's eyes but disappeared as fast as it appeared. Miyoshi who saw the sign felt curious with the said sign; do Jitsui felt threatened when Hatano paid more attention to the said teacher rather to him?

"Are you sure that's them?"

"Indeed, I know that's them! I even have the photos...!"

"!?"

The group looked over their shoulders and saw a couple; a man in late 20s and a young woman, probably younger than Miyoshi came towards them in nervous. The man looked up and realized that the people he needed to find were already in front of them. He coughed a little and adjusted himself, before he approached the group whom now was looking at him curiously.

"Greetings, gentlemen," He said as he bowed a little, followed by the young woman. "Perhaps you're the people whom our superiors said as the candidates for HUNTER Division?"

Kaminaga went to the said man and bowed his head as well, acting as the leader of the group. "Yes we are."

"Please forgive us, we're actually in the middle of investigation and accidentally forgot about today's important event." Said the elder man as he held his hand. "I'm the secretary of HUNTER Division, my name is Tatsumi Kai, and this is my assistant Kirie Soko."

"Ah...I'm Kaminaga Kazuo, final year student of Tokyo University," Said Kaminaga as he shook hands with Tatsumi. "And these are..." Kaminaga stepped back as he let everyone in the group to introduce them.

"I'm Miyoshi Katsuhiko, third year student of Tokyo University."

"I'm Fukumoto Hajime, a barista working at Amanogawa Cafe," Said Fukumoto as he bowed a little.

"I'm Tazaki Reiji, a staff works at the same cafe," Said Tazaki as he smiled a little.

"Oh, so you're co-workers?" Asked Kirie curiously.

"You can say like that, Kirie-san," Said Fukumoto as he nodded his head in agreement. He looked back and beckoning both Hatano and Jitsui to come closer. "These two are..."

"Jitsui Kunio, second year student of Akagami High School. Age 17."

"...I'm...Hatano Ryousuke. Same as Jitsui, 16 years old..." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as he realized that Hatano's voice was weaker than his friends were, and gently touched his face. Hatano jolted in shock and almost moving his hands to punch him, when Tatsumi gently touched his right hand and held it. Upon seeing the bandages and bruises on Hatano's face, he slowly shook his head in regret.

"Did someone beat you?" He asked.

Hatano looked down in embarrassed, before slowly nodded his head. Tatsumi sighed heavily, knowing that if the rest of the members saw Hatano's current state, it will make everyone in ruckus...

Especially their third superior.

"It's alright Tatsumi-san," Said Hatano softly. "Someone helped me, so I'm alright now..."

Tatsumi gave a small, sad smile as he patted Hatano's head. He knew, everyone in that group knew that Hatano is a strong person since he refused to be treat like a weak person, but he also knew that he had to make sure the tour will not affected Hatano too much or it will harm his body. The tour was long with lots of explanations, and they needed to make sure, if Hatano was uncomfortable. After some words exchanged between them and with some briefing, the small group started their tour.

* * *

 **_Is it the right sound?_ **

A pair of black eyes slowly opened and revealed the mysterious gleams within them as the owner looked over the shoulders. The owner, appeared to be a woman, stood calmly as she gazed gently towards the window that have outside view. The gentle breeze slowly blew her black hair that reached her shoulders, yet it never shook the calculating look she had within her eyes.

"...Maybe..."

A silhouette of a woman appeared blurry next to the window, back facing the woman with black eyes. She sat on the bed that appeared to be in a hospital room, closing her eyes as she said,

 **"That is the right sounds for the reincarnation spies' reunion..."**

 **Tomiko...!**

* * *

"...So this will the end of the touring session. Anything else you want to know?" Asked Tatsumi as the group stop by at one of the benches near the east part of the building for some rest.

Some of the youngsters wiped their sweats and took their drinks, as the MPD building was larger than they thought. The touring session was long but not too details; Tatsumi explained to them as simple as he could since he knew not everyone in the group could understand the functions of HUNTER Division as well as its mysterious status to the people. Along the way to the division's 'base', which the building was made outside the HQ building, they had been introduce to the HQ facilities; the departments, offices, restroom, canteen etc. before they reached to their main place.

The HUNTER Division.

The place where their former spymaster –Yuuki-san, currently work.

Miyoshi secretly glanced at his surrounding during the tour and while it was usual for the MPD to have visitors that visiting the said place, he sensed something was not right, for him at least. As they walked away along the corridor, he could see the faces of the staffs as well as the other people who walked past them. All of them stared at the group with strange faces; neither freak out or seems suspicious, Miyoshi could see them clearly as some of them turned around and whispered among themselves. Although they were whispering to each other, somehow he managed to her what they were talking.

"Hey, that's them right? The one that the division's high officers want to hire..."

"Are you sure they're the suitable ones? They're just a group of kids…!"

"Shh! Be quite, they'll hear you…"

"Who cares? Not that they'll manage to stop this problem!"

The situation made Miyoshi thought that perhaps the HUNTER Division was not a favourite division even within the MPD. He remembered that one of his customers did say about how one of her boyfriend's co-workers was offered to join the group and cause a bit of jealousy among the JSDF's staffs. According to her, because it was such rare to get an offer with high payment from the mysterious division despite whatever ranks, many men in the force wanted to grab the chance of being a part of the group. However, he had decided to return after working for a week, claimed that he was harass by the people in the MPD constantly.

Miyoshi wanted to ask why as he raised his hand to ask, "How many members are the HUNTER Division has?"

Kirie smiled, "We actually have 10 members including our three superiors, but if we include D-Agency we have 4 members in the division."

"So it's 14?"

"We have more members in the past but that's the current numbers of our members. There is no age restriction for joining the organization, but in Tokyo Branch our youngest member is the same age as Hatano-kun."

"Wait! I though it is just a division. Why you said it's an organization?" Asked Kaminaga, shock

"While it's true we called it as a division, it is actually a part of a big organization called HUNTER who collaborates with many countries in the world to assist the government and some NGOs to deal with some unexplainable incidents," Explained Tatsumi. "Sometimes we can assist some politicians who had to face with dangerous foes like drug-dealing Mafias that often cross-path with them, or collaborate with any countries that need help. However, many countries around the world already had their own HUNTER Branches established in the countries," Explained Tatsumi.

Miyoshi hummed as his eyes glinted with sly curiousity, "If that's true, then why the Japan's branch seems to be unwelcome here?"

Miyoshi's last question seemed to hit everyone's interest as everyone now was staring at him. Miyoshi kept his face calm and innocent, yet the former spies knew that the sly young man had a perfect mask to cover his amused expression.

Tatsumi smirked as he heard the question. No doubt, this young man was really Yuuki-san's student.

He actually not expected that Miyoshi would realize the different air among the people within the MPD. After all, the information that he told the group was the same as what people had known (common knowledge) with additional of the police force information as well, since the HUNTER Division collaborate and joined with the said force. Even the HQ of the said division was in the same building as Tokyo MPD. If he wanted to reveal more information towards the group, he had to take them away from other staffs or to bring them to HUNTER Office, which he tried to do if only his superiors allowed it. Besides, with the current cases they had to deal, Tatsumi doubted that anyone could meet the future candidates that easily. The superiors of course were busy dealing with the inner management aside from the third one who was on medical leave because of the injuries he had during the collaboration case with HUNTER Division France Branch. D-Agency members, minus Odagiri were assisting Naoko and others to search for their current suspect, and left him and Kirie to handle the youngsters who were sitting in front of them.

He always knew that the MPD staffs were not very happy with the existence of HUNTER Division. They believed the said division should not be treat as special division like ZERO, since the said division also dealt with cases that were hard to solve by ordinary staffs. However, it was proof that the HUNTER Division can be trusted to deal with many unsolved cases that required people to defy logics and believing in anything supernatural or spiritual, which many officers and staffs in MPD did not believe. With the Superintendent General's (01) ways treated them far better than the rest of the divisions, the jealousy had turn into discrimination forms and constant harassment.

"Seems like we can't hide it from you," Said Tatsumi as he sighed in defeat.

"So what's Miyoshi said is true?" Asked Tazaki.

"I'm sorry about that. They tend to poke their noses into others while they themselves can't do very well. It's seems they're quite amused how much the high ups are listening to us," Explained Tatsumi as he and the others started walking into the patio, passing through some pathway towards a silver building.

"High-ups?" Asked Jitsui.

"Yes, for others, our division is a bit…'strange'…"

"Different!" Kirie's remindful voice appeared.

"Oh yes, different than the others so there seems to be a bit…discriminate sometimes…"

"Oh, I don't know such things would happen in the police too," Said Hatano as he looked around and saw some officers looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"For me discrimination can happen everywhere to anyone, even among the bureaucrats and police administration," Said Miyoshi on his 'matter-of-fact' tone. Everyone cringed with his words except Tatsumi and Kirie who chuckled slightly.

"Someone did say the same things as you are, Miyoshi-kun," Said Tatsumi as he smiled fondly.

Miyoshi was startled and almost replied to Tatsumi when the group suddenly heard people who were bickering with each other.

"I told you many times TO NOT going anywhere without saying anything! Now look what have you done IDIOT SUZUKI!"

"Mouu Hisoka, I just went to get some fresh air! Is that even forbid **–ITTEII!"**

"I agree with Hisoka-kun, Suzuki-san. This time because of your mistake, we lost Testa this time. Not to mention Amari-san injured his ankle while trying to chase after the suspect!"

The former spies widened their eyes as they heard the familiar name. Was that young girl saying the words **"AMARI"**?

"Alright calm down, Hisoka, Naoko. We need to give our reports regarding this matter..."

Miyoshi widened his eyes. He felt like his heart was beating faster, since he recognized the male voice who tried to calm down his mad co-workers.

 **_He knew that voice..._ **

Slowly, a group of adults and two teenagers appeared not far from the entrance to the HUNTER Division building and right in front of the former spies' group. The only girl in the group was scolding a tall man with deep purple eyes who was trying to ask for her forgiveness, while a young boy about the same age as Hatano stood next to the tall guy, looking annoyed. Behind them were two men; one with brown hair and long bangs at his side, appeared to be injured while another one was a tall man with black hair and eyes, carrying the brown hair man at his side.

Everyone also widened his or her eyes. In front of they were their two members of D-Agency; one was their spy friend while the other one was an official from the Imperial Army who worked as the liaison between the army and D-Agency...

"Sakuma...san...?"

Sakuma immediately looked at his front and widened his eyes. Amari who was being hold also looked up and saw the group, widening his eyes in surprise.

Stood in front of them were a group of youngsters but with familiar face and familiar voice; the people that he never thought would be seeing again after their last moment in the past lives; decades ago...

The last time he ever seeing these faces again was when he was about to leave Japan when his motherland was about to lose the war with the Allied armies...

After the death of their love ones.

"Miyoshi...everyone...?"

Naoko, Suzuki and Hisoka stopped their bickering as they looked at the shocking reunion between the two groups, and Tatsumi and Kirie looked at each other in surprise, as if these people suddenly were being frozen upon meeting with each other.

Behind them, both Naoki and Tatsuya were watching in silent. Naoki slowly pulled out his cellphone and sent a text to someone...

 **"The sounds for the reincarnation spies' reunion..."**

 **"Has started...!"**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **_ Hints or Explanations: _ **

(1) **Superintendent General** –The highest ranking in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. It is the highest position in the police force and usually the one who leads the force

* * *

 **Finally done it! I'm sorry for the delay, and I had tried my best to update this story faster but many things happened, I'm sorry for the inconvenient.** **Now the former spies had finally met, the gear of fate had starting to move. Yet the case is still not finished, and I decided to leave a cliffhanger, muahahahahaha~~!**

 **I hope any of you can leave you opinions regarding this chapter. It took times and energies to finish this chapter, hope everyone will enjoy it. Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it.**

 **–Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
